Bring the Rain
by boston15
Summary: Leah Clearwater: heartbroken, angry, and alone. There has to be someone out there who cares enough to break her act and love her, right? Will it be someone closer to her than she thought? Maybe, just maybe Leah will get her happy ending after all.
1. How It All Went Down

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic I've published, I've written a million more, but this is one I really like. Feedback would be awesome seeing as I've never done this before but please don't let that scare you off, give it a try! Thanks everyone! Love you!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and I am enternally jealous because of it._

**__________________________________________________________**

**Leah**

"Lee-Lee, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked when I answered the door. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss hello.

"Yeah babe, come on in," I said, opening the door a little further.

"How about we go outside?" He asked.

"Mom, I'll be right back," I said but I didn't listen for a response, I wanted to be with Sam too much. He was my boyfriend of about 4 years. He asked me to be his girlfriend the summer before starting high school. I remember that day like it was yesterday. He told me he wanted to wait until our first homecoming dance to ask me to be his girlfriend but that he couldn't wait anymore. Now, it was hard to believe we just graduated. His life was something I valued more than my own.

He took my hand and walked me down to the beach. Lately, he'd been moody and distant so it was moments like these that I looked forward to. His eyes had bags under them alerting me to the fact that he hadn't slept.

He hadn't looked this tired since he came back from going missing. Nobody knew where he was for three whole days; they were the worst days of my life. He was supposed to meet me for dinner and when he didn't show up I started flipping out, it was something he never, ever did. I called his house but they hadn't seen him since graduation, where he wasn't acting like himself. He came down really hard on some sophomore, Jacob Black, for bumping into him in the hallway. I remember feeling his forehead to make sure he wasn't sick and I almost hit the floor when I did, he was so hot you could fry an egg on his head.

"Are you okay baby? You look kind of sick," I asked. He nodded and visibly swallowed; his hands clenched into fists at his sides and I realized this was not good. These were things he did when he was nervous and/or upset, "Sam, what's wrong?" I demanded, turning his face so he was looking at me, there were tears running down his face.

"Leah, I… I'm… I'm so sorry," he stuttered. He put his face in his hands and he cried.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked again, starting to freak out a little bit. He was fine earlier, he came over to hang out and I introduced my cousin Emily while he was leaving and she was coming in. I mean yeah, he tripped over himself a few times because he wasn't looking where he was supposed to, but that wasn't altogether abnormal for him.

He looked at me on his own this time, and he kissed me with everything he had, I pushed him away and looked in his eyes. "Sam, tell me."

"Leah, I uh, I can't… I can't do this anymore…"

"Do what exactly?" I said narrowing my eyes at him. Make out?

"Us, baby, I can't do us Lee-Lee." Excuse me? He might just have to run that by me one more time.

"Uh, want to rephrase that because I'm a little bit confused here."

"I can't be with you anymore Leah."

"What?! Why!? Sam!?" I sputtered out, what was wrong with him? We were fine, we were better than fine. Yesterday we were talking about getting married and what we were going to name our kids. What the hell is this madness!?

"I'm so sorry Leah," he said through fresh tears, "I have to go…"

"Go where!?" I demanded.

"Home, Leah, I wish…" he wouldn't, or couldn't continue.

Now I was hurt and pissed. "You wish what Sam!? What do you wish because an explanation would be great right about now!" I was screaming a little bit and I didn't care.

"I can't explain it Leah… I wish I could tell you," he choked out.

"Yeah right, what's her name asshole? What happened to the 'what are we going to name our first daughter?' attitude that you had only yesterday!?" I screeched, my voice getting louder with each sentence.

Then he uttered one word that would make me the bitter, cynical bitch that everyone knew today, "Emily…"

________________________________________________________________

It had been two weeks since that day. Two weeks since he walked out on me and left me to deal with the heartache. He was already with Emily, they were tearing my apart.

I was crying in my room- again, when I heard Mom call from the living room, "Leah, sweetie, Emily's here."

That name alone made me want to break something, "FUCK YOU!" I screamed and I put my head into the pillow and screamed until I couldn't breathe. A soft knock on my door told me that Emily wasn't leaving that easily.

"Lee?" She asked, opening my door just slightly.

"Get out." My tone was deadly and she knew it.

"I'm sorry," she said and left without another word.

My face was back in my pillow when I heard mom storming up the stairs. The door was thrown open and I turned to look at her. I must look like hell, I had been crying for hours so I knew I was red and puffy, add in that I hadn't been out of my bed for days, meant my hair was a mess and I was dehydrated/under-fed.

She was ready to throw a huge tantrum and scream and yell, but when she took in my appearance, she softened and started to cry. My bed creaked when she lay down next to me and for the first time **ever**, I put my head into her chest and cried like a five year old. Her hand was rubbing circles on my back and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________

I woke up in a daze. What the hell happened last night!? I rolled over and landed on top of my mother. She woke with a start and looked at me through concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked putting her hand on my cheek.

"Mom, this never happened," I told her and I got up and walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

The shower was practically calling my name when I got in it. The water was scalding hot and it felt awesome on my skin. My hair was going to be a problem I decided, when I found I had to rip pieces to get the elastic out. The shampoo was definitely going on at least three or four times, fixing it.

Too bad they didn't have something like that for a broken heart.

**Ending note:**

**If you reviewed I would love you forever. **=)


	2. Welcome Home Baby Brother

Authors Note: Thank you so much everyone for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to me. Keep it up! Love youuu. =)

P.S. = okay well in my story, the Clearwater's father died before New Moon. Leah was a junior, Seth was in 8th grade. It'll make sense later.

**Chapter 2- Welcome home baby brother.**

I was finishing up conditioning my hair when I heard someone run down the stairs and bang on the bathroom door.

"Leah! Get out here! Hurry! It's Seth!" Mom was screaming at me so I grabbed my bathrobe that I happened to bring with me and ran out the door. She was downstairs so I ran into the kitchen; my wet feet making me slide across the floor.

"What? What's wrong!?" I said. Then I looked to the ground and saw my baby brother writhing in pain on the floor. I put my hand to his forehead and gasped. He had been sick for a few days, running a fever, moody, and tired, but this fever was through the roof.

He coughed weakly and started crawling to the door. "Lee," he choked out, "get Mom upstairs and call…" another cough, "Sam."

"Seth… I…"

"Just do it Leah!" He managed to get out, sounding almost authoritative. I thought about it and then it hit me. He was acting exactly like Sam before…

"Leah!" he said again. I grabbed Mom who was running into the phone trying to call 911.

"MOM STOP!" I yelled, she ignored me and started talking. I ran over and grabbed the phone from her, throwing it at the wall and effectively breaking it.

"Leah what are you doing!?" She screamed, running into her room for her cell phone but I was faster. I took the phone from her and shut her bedroom door, locking her in.

I don't know what compelled me to listen to my 16 year old brother but I had some instinct telling me to do what he said.

The cell phone was shaking so badly in my hands that it took me three times to get the number right. Eventually, I managed to dial the oh-so-familiar number that was Sam's.

"Hello?" asked a sweet, chirpy voice. Ugh.

"Emily!? I need to talk to Sam!" When did I start crying?

"Leah?" She asked, "What? Why? Are you okay?!"

"Emily put him on now. It's life or death." I told her and I heard her run down the hall, probably towards Sam's room. I heard her call his name and then rustling.

"Hello?" asked a very sleepy sounding Sam.

"Sam, it's Leah, Seth needs you," I said, pretty proud of myself that I got that out without all the fun insults I had come up with in the past two weeks for him.

"Where is he?" He asked. Doesn't he want to know what's wrong first?

"He…" I looked at my kitchen and saw Seth was gone; he must have crawled out the back door, "it looks like he crawled out the back door."

"Leah, I need you listen to me. Are you listening?" I nodded then decided to give him an answer he could hear.

"Yes."

"Do not go outside, no matter what. Seth will be home in a few days, he'll be fine I promise you. Now you need to promise me."

"I promise," I said, swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat. "Oh my God," I whispered as I heard my baby brother scream from the back yard. It was so loud Sam could hear it on the phone.

"Stay inside Lee-Lee, Seth will be okay!" He said as he threw the phone back to Emily.

"Leah?" She asked but I was too confused to speak. I had definitely just heard Seth scream and now all I could hear was a wolf howling. I wanted nothing more than to go save him from whatever was hurting him. He was a pain in the ass and I let him now that every day but he was my brother and I loved him. Helplessness wasn't something I dealt with very well.

"He'll be okay Lee, I promise," Emily said. I had enough of myself back to mad at her.

"Screw you Em," I said.

"I wish I could explain everything to you Leah," she was crying, I knew my former best friend well.

"Yeah, well, it won't change anything so fuck you and goodbye." I hung up the phone and laid down on the couch worrying for Seth. It wasn't until I heard Mom banging on her door that I remembered she was up there.

I raced up the stairs and opened the door. "WHERE IS HE?!" She was really flipping out.

"Ma, it's okay, he's with Sam," I said. Yeah that was probably the wrong thing to say.

"IS SAM A DOCTOR?! NO. HE NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL." Yep, that was definitely a poor decision.

"Mom, he's going to be okay," I said. I didn't know who I was trying to reassure more, her or me.

I tried calling Sam and the kids he hangs out with. Nobody would tell me anything. Paul was an asshole and told me to get lost and mind my own business, Jared hung up on me, Quil stuttered and said he couldn't talk, and I called Embry who told me that he couldn't explain but he promised Seth would be okay and that he'd be home soon.

I felt compelled to listen to him, he was the only one who seemed to care about how me and my mother felt about losing our Seth. After seeing my father die, I vowed to never lose another family member again, if I could help it. I wasn't going to sit by and watch Seth leave my life, but for some reason Embry's reassured me, gave me a true answer. I figured it out for myself a few days later.

**________________________________________________________________**

Two days later Seth came home. I was in the living room, watching TV and I heard the back door open. If I haven't lived with him for his whole 16 years of existence, I would not have recognized him. He had grown about 5 inches making him like 6'6". He didn't have a shirt on, but his shoulders seemed to have broadened, and where the hell did those abs come from?! What the hell? His face was more angular, his boyishness had disappeared. My baby brother was now a man apparently.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" I asked, standing up. He smiled and pulled me into a rib cracking hug. Since when was he strong?

"Leah! I missed you!" He said. Uh?

"Seth, hi. What happened to you?" I said, completely dumbfounded at this whole situation.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you," he said happily. At least his personality didn't change. Someone could literally shoot him and he would be smiling and trying to be their friend. He was a perpetually happy individual. Sometimes it was hard to believe we're related.

"SETH!?" Mom was running down the stairs, my guess to pull her baby into her arms but she came to a screeching halt in front of the brick wall that was now my brother. She looked from his face to mine and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, Mom, I see how it is," he said with a smile, crossing his arms in front of his chest. She shook her head like she was trying to clear her thoughts and she hugged her son.

"Are you okay baby? What happened? Are you sick? Why are you so huge? What the hell is going on?" Twenty questions Seth style.

"Chill Mommy," he said, which earned him a smile from mom who now had to look up a significant amount to reach his eyes, "I'm fine as long as you don't ask me where I was or what happened." We both stared at him wide-eyed.

"Seth? Are you fucking stupid?" I asked and then I fainted.

**Ending Note:**

**Yes? No? Let me know. **

**Reviews make me WICKED happy. =) So leave me some!**


	3. This would happen to me

**Author's Note:**__Well, hello again. =) So, true story, the thumb drive that had all my stories on it broke. So I'm missing this chapter and a few of the next ones but I'm going to rewrite them. I'll do it as fast as I can! Love you and enjoy =)

**Chapter 3: This would happen to me.**

LEAH

I woke up in a daze. What the hell happened? There was something cold on my forehead, why? My eyes opened a slit but the light almost blinded me. I groaned and tried to turn over.

I almost fell off the couch.

"Ugh," Mom's hands were instantly on my shoulders pushing me back down.

"Honey, are you okay? Open your eyes for me Leah," she said. She put a colder cloth on my head and I almost screamed.

"Mom, that's cold," I said.

"Yeah, well you're running a really high fever, Leah," she said. I opened my eyes and saw her and Seth kneeling in front of me. They had identical looks of worry etched on their faces. Nurse Clearwater was going to town on my vital signs. Taking my pulse and counting my breaths like she was at the hospital.

"Mom, get the fuck away from me." Where the hell did that come from?

She had stopped dead in the middle of using her stethoscope or something and stared at me with her mouth open. People don't talk to Sue that way. "Excuse me?"

This just seemed to make me madder, "Leave me alone." Seth's jaw hit the floor and he stared at me.

"Leah, you don't talk to me like that," she said. I think she was more surprised that I was using this tone with her than when I fainted. There wasn't time for me to come up with a witty response before I leaned over the edge of the couch and threw up everything I had ever eaten. Ever.

"Gross," Seth said, jumping back out of the way. I lay back against the couch when I was done and closed my eyes.

Mom was shaking my shoulder, Nurse Clearwater again, "Leah, no sleeping honey, you need to go to the bathroom." I paid her no attention as I started to fall asleep, something that hadn't come easy in a very long time. Not in the two months that it had been since Sam left me.

Seth's new, huge arms came around me and he carried me to the bathroom with Mom right at his back. I vaguely heard her kick him out because the next thing I knew I was over the toilet again. Ugh.

I found that the tile floor was cold and I put my cheek against it. It felt so good, so good that I started to cry. What the fuck was happening to me. I was angry as hell a second ago and now I'm sobbing uncontrollably. This was getting out of hand.

I felt my eyes start to close and I ignored my mother as I let sleep come over me.

Voices. Why are there voices? Wait, where the hell am I? I opened my eyes a slit and almost had a heart attack. Seth was with Sam at the end of my bed arguing about something.

"What else could it be Sam!? She's acting just like I did," he was whispering but there was a strange sense of urgency in his voice.

"It doesn't happen to women Seth," Sam argued back, "she's just sick." My eyes were opened a slit, enough that I could see the concerned look he gave me, but not far enough for him to see I was awake.

Why the hell was Sam in my room right now? The question is: tell them I'm awake, or fall back to sleep.

Definitely fall back to sleep. My eyes were closed before I even finished the thought.

I woke up on my own this time, dying of thirst. The clock next to me said 7:30 pm, FIRDAY?! I had been asleep for three days!? Oh my God.

With effort, I untangled myself from my covers and stood up. I was horrified to see I was shaky on my feet. "Mom," it killed my throat to speak.

Even though the word was hardly a whisper, Seth came bursting through my bedroom door.

"Leah! You're awake!" He said, he took my arm and helped me walk, "Where do you want to go," he asked.

"Thirsty," I said. He nodded his head and scooped me up into his arms.

"Ugh, put me down asshole!"

"Well, I see your feeling like your old self," he said, shaking his head. He put me on my feet but kept his hand on my arm as he walked me to the kitchen. "What do you want, Water?"

"Yeah," I said, "Where's Mom?"

"Out getting you some medicine," he explained, "You've been out for days Lee, you're fever is getting out of control, it was 109 at one point."

"Shouldn't I be dead?"

"Yeah, but Sam convinced her to not drag you to the hospital." Seth was coming over with a glass of ice water. He sat down across the table from me.

"Why would Sam NOT want me to go to the hospital?" Apparently I didn't imagine that little scene in my room. Seth looked immediately uncomfortable, "Why Seth?"

"I can't really tell you Leah," he said.

"What the fuck? You can't tell me? Why?"

"He said I couldn't."

"Who said? Sam? Sam's a motherfucking asshole whose sole purpose in life is to RUIN me. Of course he has to control me even after he ripped me apart. I'm going to tear his fucking balls off!" I screamed at him. I hadn't even realized I had stood up, but then I started to shake.

Seth's eyes went wide as saucers, "Let's get you outside Lee," he looked wary to come near me.

"No Seth, how about I stay right here," the tremors were getting worse and my vision was getting fuzzy.

"Leah really let's go outs-," I cut him off with a bloodcurdling scream. I hit the floor and wanted nothing more than to die, the pain was too much. I could almost feel Seth pick me up and run outside. The shaking became too much to take and he threw me bodily off the deck.

In the split second that it took for me to get thrown off the deck to when I hit the ground, my entire world was turned upside down.

I had two legs when I was thrown off the deck and I landed with four. Those legs had huge furry paws attached. My senses were all off the charts, there were millions of things out here that I'd never seen.

HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DO I HAVE PAWS?! WHY AM I FURRY?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

"_Shh, Lee, it's okay," _Seth was in my head, fucking wonderful.

I wanted to scream, I tried to scream, but all that came out, was a long, low, torturous howl.

I was a fucking wolf.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," _I was flipping out a little bit.

"_Leah, please calm down," _Seth again.

"_Seth?" _

"_Yeah, Lee, I'm here, come find me," _he instructed.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Who the hell howled!?" _That could NOT be Paul. _"Why not Leah?"_ Wait, what?!

"_Leah, listen to me and me only, come find me," _said Seth again.

"_Where are you?" _I said.

"_Follow your instincts."_ My instincts told me that I had to be dreaming because if I wasn't, I should be institutionalized.

"_You needed to be institutionalized before you turned into a dog Leah," _Paul said again. That was true and you know what, something like this WOULD happen to me. I would be the girl who could sprout fangs and a tail. If I ever said my life couldn't get worse, well my friends, I was sadly mistaken. This totally sucked.

"_Is everyone okay!?" _Ah, Embry, welcome to me schizophrenia.

"_That can't be Leah,"_ he said.

"_Oh but it is."_

"_Who howled, are you alright, where's the leech_?" Jared, how nice to hear you, NOT. _"Oh Jesus Christ it's Leah."_

"_In the flesh," _I retorted, what a fucking moron.

"_Couldn't agree with you more Lee," _Jake said. Oh God not Jacob.

"_Yes its Jacob, at least pretend you like me," _he thought. Ugh, Bite me.

"_Whose biting who?"_ Quil's voice entered my head.

"_Leah's biting Jacob," _Seth said.

"_Oh wonderful, let's see it."_

"_SHUT UP PAUL!" _everyone said together.

"_This is fucking ridiculous, you're all aware of that right?" _I asked and all of a sudden 5 massive wolves came into the clearing where my feet automatically took me. One tan wolf was there when I got there and I could only imagine that was Seth. You could tell it was him because of his eyes, there were the same only bigger here.

"_Leah?"_ Alright, now the party can start. The motherfucking, douchemoving, son-of-a-bitch, buttmuching, ass pirate has arrived.

They can read my mind, huh? Shit.

"_Leah?" _said Sam again.

"_Yep," _I answered.

"_We need to explain some things to you okay?_" I nodded my big furry head and sat on my ass like a good girl. They told me that all the legends of out tribe were real and that we're werewolves and protectors and blah, blah, blah.

He finished his little speech and he noticed my inattentiveness. My thoughts were elsewhere.

"_Leah, did you listen to a word I said?"_ He asked, I heard the snickers of my 'brothers' or so he called them.

"_Yep, we're all wolves, legends are real, kill vampires… other stuff, I got it," _I said, encouraging the boys to keep laughing.

"_I want you all to phase and go home except for Paul you're patrol tonight,"_ he started, _"Leah, would you mind staying for a few minutes, I want to explain something to you?"_

"_It's not like I can say no, you can just make me right?"_

"_I would never take your will away Lee," _he said.

"_Bullshit, but get whatever it is off your chest so I can go home." _I felt the rest of the pack phase out and it was just his thoughts and mine. They were so full of love for Emily that it was making me sick.

"_Let's phase back before we talk about this, I brought Emily's dress so when I show you how you can chan-"_

I was human before he could finish that sentence.

Being naked in front of Sam didn't really bother me, it's not like he hadn't seen it before. What I didn't expect however, was the appreciative howl in the woods. Paul must have seen me through Sam's eyes.

"FUCK YOU PAUL!" I screamed into the dark. Sam phased and before throwing me the dress. Thank God nobody could hear my thoughts because DAMN he was fine. He tossed the dress to me and I threw it over my head.

"Come sit Leah, I want to explain something to you." He sighed and continued "It's called imprinting."

**Ending note: Oh imprinting, it tends to ruin relationships huh?**

**Review and I will update faster. They make me happy =) **

**Loveeeee.**


	4. That Doesn't Make It Okay

**Authors Note: **This was brutal and it made me sad for Leah. Enjoy as always =)

Review and I'll get stuff up faster. =) love you!

**Chapter 4: That doesn't make it okay.**

LEAH

Sam patted the spot next to him against the tree. I took a seat a little further away. He looked at me and then put his head in his hands. "God Leah, this is so messed up!" He cried.

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," I snapped. His head whipped up and he looked at me with a pained expression on his face. I was never mean or sarcastic when I with him. The bitch he sees in front of him was of his own creation.

"Leah, has anyone ever told you about imprinting?" He asked.

"No," I said. He took my hands in his with a smile. What. The. Hell.

"You're going to understand this now," I think this is more for himself than for me, "I can finally explain it to you. Okay, there is a legend that tells us that everyone has ONE soul mate. One person put on this Earth for us. You're only duty in life is to protect her and love her and be everything she needs you to be. You're like a magnet Lee, drawn to her from wherever she is. You can't NOT be away from her. It's like a physical pain whenever she's not at your side. You were designed for her and you will be there for her no matter what. It's the greatest love and strongest pull one can ever feel."

He was staring wistfully at the stars seemingly forgetting he held more than my hands in his. Whatever was left of my heart was just ripped to shreds and spit on.

I ripped my hands from his and slapped him across the face.

"Leah? What?" He asked and I glared at him.

"This changes nothing Sam." I was officially a loveless, lifeless shell.

"How can this not change anything? Leah, I didn't have a choice!"

"Yes you did Sam! If you loved me, you would have fought for me, done everything in your power to keep me with you!" I was pissed now. "What did you think I was going to do!? Forgive you? Tell you everything was alright? You fucking BROKE me Sam. No matter what you say nothing is going to change that fact you selfish bastard. How could you even think that something good was going to come from telling me this?! Are you stupid?! You should know me better than that Sam. From what I can see right now, you never loved me."

"Leah, I do love you, I still love you, but I can't…"

"Don't say that to me," I said backing away from his outstretched arms, "Don't ever say that to me Sam. You don't love me. I trusted you and now you stand here lying to my face. You were everything to me Sam!" I was furious to feel tears forming behind my eyes.

"Lee-lee, I…"

"Stop it Sam." I backed against the tree and he stood in front of me. I realized he now towered over me and looked into my eyes. What I didn't expect was for him to tilt up my chin and kiss me.

I was so shocked that I couldn't move. Sam Uley was kissing me? What universe had I wandered into?!

There was a moment though, a moment when I saw shooting stars. It was like nothing bad ever happened. He was still mine and I was still his and it was ME he was going to marry not my cousin.

A shooting star isn't always what it seems. It's beautiful yes, but it's fleeting and leaves a trail of destruction of behind it.

This particular shooting star's trail was tearing me apart and leaving wet streaks down my cheeks.

I grabbed his shoulders and flung him off of me. The whole thing lasted about two seconds.

He was crying to but instead of trying to comfort him, I was glaring at him.

"How dare you," I said.

"I'm… Leah… I-"

"Fuck you Sam. The only reason I'm not going to **end** you, is because, believe it or not, I love my cousin and that would hurt her. She deserves better than you asshole, I hope you know that."

"I know," he said with his head down.

"And just so you know, just because you imprinted, that doesn't make what you did to me okay."

"I know," he said again.

"Grow up, Sam. I have and I'm done with you."

I ripped off Emily's dress and phased before he could say anything to me. Throwing the dress at him for dramatic effect was something that crossed my mind, but I'd rather not walk into my house naked.

Being in Sam's head right now would probably have enough raw emotion in it to kill me, so when I was within an acceptable walking distance from my house I phased and put the dress on.

________________________________________________________________________________________

That did NOT just happen. My mind was going a million miles a minute. What the fuck was his problem. Jesus Christ I need to not let anyone EVER see that in my head. Oh God.

The disgusting part of all this is, part of me still loved him. I still love him. I wish it WAS me getting married to him.

This was going to end. He wasn't going to have control over me any longer.

My feet carried me, not to my house, where I thought I was going to go, but to the beach. There was a ledge halfway up the cliff where I used to come with my Dad. He used to tell me that where the sea and the sky meet was the most magical place on the Earth. He said it was closet we got to Heaven on Earth, it was the window to someplace better. I hoped he was there now.

After he died I came out here but after the funeral I just couldn't face it. Tonight though, I needed my Dad.

"Hey Dad, um, I don't really know how to deal with what's going on right now." The sun was starting to rise and I wanted to reach out and touch it. "Well, I'm kind of a werewolf but I'm sure you know about that. Sam, well Sam ruined me Dad, I gave him my heart and even though he broke it into a million pieces, he won't give it back. I want to be free, I want to me able to love someone Dad!"

I was crying in earnest now, the only person I could talk to about these things was dead. I had nothing, nobody. The world was a really, really lonely place without someone to talk to.

The sunrise was beautiful but like everything else, it had to be shattered. I felt a drop of rain on my face and I stood up. I raised my head toward the sky and dared: "Bring the Rain."

________________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into my house at about six in the morning, tired as hell and soaking wet. The shower was calling to me again so I made it scalding hot and ripped off the dress. My body was aching in places I didn't even know I had and the water helped get some of the knots out. My legs and arms were scratched and filthy from the climb up the cliff and it felt good to get all the icky stuff out of it.

Fucking boys suck.

I wrapped a towel around me and went into my room. Nobody was there, thank God. I was expecting the whole pack to be going through all my stuff wondering where it was I ran off to.

My pajamas were comfy and my bed was warm so I jumped in and cuddled up to my blankets. My bed was safe, I could be vulnerable here.

What a day. First I wake up sick as a dog and then I turn into one. Sam tells me some wolfy legend took him away from me and then he kissed me. I snuck onto the cliff at 5 in the morning and scratched the hell out of my arms and legs.

This was getting absolutely out of control. I was getting absolutely out of control.

Sleep wasn't going to come easy, that was a given. God damnit, according to Sam, I have to patrol tomorrow with Embry for awhile. I'm meeting him at his house at 7pm. God please kill me now.

**Ending Note: **Sam is a douchebag. Haha let me know what ya think.


	5. She just punched me in the face

**Author's Note: **hey guys, thanks for the reviews! Keep it up. Most of the story if from Leah's POV but some of them aren't, like this one. Enjoy =)

**Chapter 5**

EMBRY

I was stuck on patrol tonight, stab me in the face, and it was with Leah. My Mom and hers were close when we were little, she was two years older but our Mom's had play dates for her, me, and Seth all the time.

I've had a crush on her ever since.

When I was a freshman I saw her at school everyday and it was awesome. I tried to ignore Sam as best I could, in my opinion, she could have done better. She was beautiful, in a make every head turn in the room, kind of way. Her height set her apart from other girls but it wasn't an "Oh my God that chick is Amazon tall!" kind of thing. It was an "Oh my God, that girl's legs are awesome, she'd be such a good model" kind of thing. Her hair was down her back and straight as an arrow. She was built, not skinny, fat, or anorexic. She was perfect.

I was already phased and in the woods when she came down. To be honest, I hadn't seen her since becoming a wolf, well seen her since we were both human. I'd saw her as a wolf yesterday. God damn. She was walking toward me as a human and I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

She was absolutely stunning.

She nodded to me and I nodded my muzzle at her as she stole behind a tree to get out of her clothes and phase to join me.

"_So, how does this whole thing work?"_ She asked.

"_You just run east and keep running. If you smell a leech, howl."_

"_That's it?"_

"_Yep."_

"_This is fucking gay. Why that fuck do I have to be here right now."_ I don't think that that thought was meant for me.

"_It's why we exist Leah," _I told her and we started running in opposite directions. She ran out toward the beach and the cliffs while I ran deeper into the woods. I kept having to remind myself to NOT think of her, seeing as it's all I've done since I learned she had become a wolf.

Oh God this was getting out of hand.

We ran for a couple of hours not talking much. She was hurting and I was drooling over her so we tried our best to hide our thoughts from each other but when I didn't hear her at all for awhile I started to get a little nervous. Where the hell was she?

I backtracked, trying to pick up her scent. It was on the trail leading out to the cliff.

"_Leah!?" _No answer still. Oh God, what if something happened to her?!

I sprinted to the cliff where she sat watching the ocean. She had nothing on and she was shaking. I phased back to my human form and put some clothes on so I could talk to her and see if she was okay. I took my shirt off and held it out to her when I called her name.

"Leah?" I said softly, not wanting to surprise her. Yeah, right. She whipped her head around and glared at me. I tossed her my shirt and she threw it on. Cute.

"What the fuck Embry!? What the hell is the matter with you!?" I couldn't speak so she shook her head and got up to stand in front of my immobile body. She had been crying and I wanted to tear the bastard apart that hurt her. Every instinct was telling me to wrap her up in my arms and kiss every tear away.

"If tell ANYONE what you just saw then I swear to God I will castrate you, you fucking moron." She threatened darkly. I wanted to smile at her because I was so happy that she could protect herself, for the most part. She would be safe.

I did smile and it earned me a punch in the face. She had come up close but when I grabbed my jaw and turned to face her she had already gone.

Not once had she looked me in the eye. She just punched me in the face.

My imprint just punched me in the face.

I thought about it and realized that Sam was right. There was no possible way for me to not be near her. She was MINE. I was to protect her at all costs and make sure she wanted nothing. I was going to do everything and be everything she ever wanted. She was the only thing holding me to the world, my own source of gravity. Without her I was officially NOTHING.

I wasn't going to tell her either. Nope, she was going to love me on her own terms. I was going to be there for her when she wanted me. I didn't have to protect her from every little thing, unlike Emily and Claire, she could protect herself.

This was going to be quite a fucking challenge.

My shift was over five minutes ago and when I was sure she wouldn't be in wolf form I phased to talk to Quil.

"_Whoa, your happy glow it's blinding man," _Paul said.

"_Damn E, what happened?!"_ said Quil and I was thanking my lucky stars that the she still wasn't phased.

My thoughts drifted to Leah and they knew. They could tell by the sheer raw emotion that was coming over my mind that I, Embry Call, imprinted on Leah Clearwater.

The were rendered speechless, well thoughtless, but not for very long.

"_Sam is going-" _Quil started.

"_to fucking kill you." _Paul finished, snickering.

"_Wow, did you guys rehearse that or something?"_ Sarcasm marring my words.

"_Dude, you're imprint doesn't feel like Sam's or mine,"_ Quil said. What the hell!?

I had been so wrapped up in my own imprint I hadn't even realized the change in Quil. I saw in his thoughts a beautiful little girl with dark hair and tan skin. She looked just like Emily and Leah. My Leah.

"_She's their cousin,"_ Paul explained, Quil was practically radiating happiness. _"Her name's Claire, she's two."_

"_Congratulations man, seriously, that's awesome." _I said, truly meaning those words because I know how awesome it is now.

"_But you feel different… It's definitely an imprint but it's like you won't be able to get to her like other imprints can or something. I don't know what it is."_

"_I don't know dude, but I'm going to turn in, I kind of have a lot to think about and stuff."_ I explained.

"_Are you on patrol tomorrow night?"_ Paul asked.

"_Yeah."_

"_Alright man, congrats again."_

"_Yeah definitely,"_ said Quil, thoughts still focused on Claire.

Damn did I know the feeling. I ran home human and ran jumped into the shower, thoughts on one thing and one thing alone. Leah Clearwater was a different kind of girl. This wasn't going to be like Emily where she just fell into Sam's arms. I was going to have to work to earn her love and that is exactly what I was going to do.

**Ending Note: **Reviews make me happy =). Love youuuu.

PS always remember, things don't always turn out the way you think that they're going to ;)


	6. It's Anger I Promise

**Author's Note:** Hellooo. So we're back to Leah's POV. This is a really important chapter and may throw some of you for a loop but like I said last time, things aren't always how they seem ;)

Keep the reviews coming!

**Chapter 6: It's Anger I Promise**

Leah

I was pissed. I stormed back into my house, human, and found everyone was asleep. This just infuriated me more, I needed to yell at someone and vent!

How dare he sneak up on me like that! That's just not even close to okay. Fucking asshole, I was going to kick his ass the next time I saw him, I promised myself.

I threw the cabinet open and grabbed some cereal, nothing works up an appetite like running for 5 hours. The milk was just about gone and that just wasn't helping my temper… at all.

"FUCK THIS!" I slammed my fist down on the table and walked to my room. Seth's head poked out of his doorway and I punched him on the way by.

"Ow Leah!" He said, rubbing his face, "That hurt."

"Fucking get over it, moron," I said and I slammed the door in his face.

My Mom had put what was left of my clothes on my bed and I threw them across the room. I wasn't really mad that Embry saw me naked, because God knows I have a temper and the boys were all going to see it anyway, I was mad that he snuck up on me like that. What the hell was the matter with him? He was making me question my skills as a wolf, being vigilant and tracking.

He found me when I had my guard down and not just physically. God damnit, he saw me crying. I probably should have castrated him right then.

My cell phone that had been charging next to my bed started vibrating like crazy. I looked at the caller ID and my mouth fell open in shock… and then I started to shake. Fucking asshole.

"What the fuck do you want, Sam?"

"What the hell happened to you earlier?" He demanded.

"It's none of your Goddamn business." I retorted.

"As a matter of fact Lee, it is my Goddamn business, so you need to tell me what the hell happened or I will make you."

"I thought you said you'd never take my will away, oh powerful alpha," I said in a sweet voice, but you could hear the acid dripping from every word

"You can't run off like that Lee!" he sounded tired and fed-up. Tell me about it.

"How the fuck did you find out anyway?" I demanded. "Embry snitch on me already? What a pussy."

"I phased and Paul told me actually," he said.

"This is a waste of my fucking time, Sam. I'm going to-" Not finish that sentence because someone was knocking on my window. Jake? What the hell?

"Leah?"

"I got to go Sam, Jake is creeping outside my bedroom window," and without saying goodbye I hung up on him and walked to my window. My room was on the second floor so how he managed to get himself up here was beyond me.

I threw the window open, almost knocking him backwards because I rattled the branch he was sitting on… Oh, well he deserved it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" I scream-whispered, at him.

"What do you think I'm doing!? I need to talk to you, let me in!"

"Fuck no."

"Leah, I am going to jump through your window right now and if you don't want to be taken down then move," he threatened. I thought about standing there, if he hit me first I could hit back, but then I realized I would be in more trouble and I just didn't want to deal with that.

He came in skillfully and landed without a sound. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why are you talented at sneaking through windows?" I asked.

"Mind your own damn business, now seriously Leah, I have to talk to you for a second." His stance was closed off and hesitant, but his eyes were fierce and determined.

"What?" I said, coolly.

"Don't be such a bitch Lee, just listen," he moved over and took a seat on my bed, making himself comfortable. I shook my head and leaned my back against my desk, folding my arms over my chest.

"Okay, well I just want to know what's going on with you. I phased to check in with you and Embry and all I felt from him were weird emotions but I gathered that you ran off, then you were crying, and you're thoughts have been pretty… well, dark. Are you okay?"

My mouth had dropped when he said those words and I stood there gaping at him. Jacob-my ego is so huge I can't believe my head hasn't exploded-Black, snuck into MY house, is sitting in MY bed, asking me if I was okay.

"Jake. What the hell is the matter with you?" I asked, completely and utterly mind-boggled at the events that were unfolding right now.

He sighed, "I should have figured out this was coming," he said to himself as he looked at his feet. He lifted his eyes to mine, "Lee, I just want to know if you're okay."

"Yeah Jake, I am totally okay, just fucking wonderful," I said, sarcastically, shaking my head again.

"Leah, don't make this difficult, I care about you," he started but I cut him off.

"And when has that ever helped me in my life. Oh right it hasn't," I set my mouth in a firm line. He sighed again and lay back on the bed for a second, then sat back up and looked at me with a determined look on his face.

"Come on Lee, don't be like that," he pleaded. He looked like he wanted to reach out and touch me. Yeah, okay, the day I'd ever let that happen.

"Jake, don't worry about me, I can handle it on my own," I said, turning my back to him.

"You don't have to be alone Lee."

"Yes, I do." I said.

He got up and turned my shoulders around, he towered over me.

"I hate you," I told him.

"No, you don't," He said moving closer.

"Yes I do," I replied.

He stepped even closer, "No, you don't." My heart starting beating a million miles a minute and he smiled when he heard it. "You're heart wouldn't be like that if you hated me."

"It's anger I promise," I assured him.

"No it's not," he said and then he kissed me. My brain was telling me to get the fucktard off of me, but my body was telling me that he was fucking hot and to rip his clothes off.

He released my lips and held me at arms length, "I'm always here for you Lee." Then, he was crawling out my open window. I had not moved since he kissed me and I didn't intend to for the rest of my life. What the FUCK just happened!?

Oh God, what alternate reality had I just stepped into.

Werewolves. Vampires. Jacob Black. What next!?

I had to run with Sam from now own because he could order me to not run away. Basically I was Sam's bitch. Haha, I literally was a bitch now. Yeah, no.

He was so engrossed with thoughts of Emily that I was free to think as I pleased. I thought about ways to kill him and get away with it for awhile. He caught onto that though after about two hours so I did eventually need to switch subjects. The one subject I avoided at all costs, Jake. That was something I didn't want to think about.

"_Leah,"_ came Sam's voice from far away.

"_What?"_

"_You can go home, Jake should be here momentarily,"_ he said. I sprinted as fast as I could towards my house and phased when I was in acceptable walking distance. I couldn't be in his head for another second, let alone be there when Jacob phased.

I was confused when I ran out of the trees to see Jacob leaning on the roof of his car, at my house, again. Fucking wonderful.

Maybe if I pretended I didn't see him, I mused, walking to the back door without looking at him.

"I know you saw me, Leah." Shit.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Want to talk about what happened last night?" He meant about that kiss.

"Nope."

He sighed, "Let me know when you do." He took off his shirt and started to the woods where he knew Sam was waiting for him.

I lay in my bed thinking about him even though I tried so hard not too. What did I feel when he kissed me? He was hot sure, but he was also stubborn, moronic, and obnoxious. He was arrogant, loyal, honest, and dependable. He was someone you could count on.

But I don't think I could trust someone to not break me ever again.

Or so I thought.

**Ending Note: **Forgive the late review my stupid fucking brother wouldn't give me my laptop =(

Keep the reviews coming!


	7. I Need A Pack Meeting

**Author's Note: **I. hate. Brothers. =) Well mine anyways, not Seth. He's a good one. Anyway _watch for switching POV'S!!!! Enjoy  
_

**Chapter 7- I need a pack meeting  
**

LEAH

I woke up from an uneasy sleep and looked at the clock. 3:30 a.m. What the hell? I looked around and everything seemed normal but something… something didn't feel right.

The hair at the back of my neck was on end and I was getting goose bumps everywhere. Something was wrong. I went to my window and found it open a little bit. It wasn't like that when I went to bed.

I opened the door to my room and looked down the hall. Everything seemed pretty normal. Seth wasn't on patrol this morning so I went into his room to check on him but he wasn't there. What's with all these Quileute boys leaving without telling anyone? Maybe I should think about that.

Mom was still in her room so I went down to the kitchen where I expected to find my brother stealing some food or something. Not there. Huh?

The TV was still off so he wasn't in the living room. Okay, so the only thing that seems wrong here is Seth's missing. Maybe I'm over reacting.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" screamed a voice from outside.

Maybe not.

I ran outside to find Quil, Jake, and Seth arguing in my backyard. I had only a tanktop and booty shorts on but whatever, it was warm out.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" I hissed. They hadn't sense me come out so I had to laugh when all three whipped around and got in defensive stances. "Whoa, boys relax, it's just me."

"Hey Leah," Quil said.

"Who was swearing?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest becoming more self-conscience by the second because Jake was staring at me. This was going to get awkward.

"Me."

"Aw, baby brother, I'm proud of you. Maybe we are related after all," I nudged him playfully with my shoulder.

He smiled and looked like he was going to say something to Jake, who was still staring at me. Seth stopped whatever he was going to say and followed his line of vision… to me.

"Jake, man, are you okay?" He asked and I was kind of wondering the same thing.

He shook his head and smiled, "yeah, man, just thinking."

I furrowed my brow and slapped my hands together, "So why the pow wow in my backyard at 3:30 in the fucking morning?"

"Apparently, the leeches are worried that there are NEW leeches, coming to town," that sounded like a bad version of the Christmas carol. _You better watch out, you better not die, you better not taste good and I'm telling you why. Newwww leeches coming to town._

Sometimes the things I think of make me nervous.

"Leah?"

"Uh, sorry, what?" I asked, shaking my head.

"How do you think Sam's going to react?" Quil asked.

"Wait, Sam doesn't know?" They shook their heads, "Then how do you know this?"

"Bella called me, her bloodsucker came and told her to call me so I could warn Sam," Jake said. "They're part of the coven or whatever that tried to kill Bella before."

I nodded, too bad they didn't get her, stupid, selfish, leech-loving, bitch.

"Who's going to tell him?" I asked.

"Me, but uh, Leah can I talk to you for a minute first?" Jake said. We all stared at him because he sounded nervous! Jacob Black was nervous.

"Yeah I guess," I knew where this was going and to be honest I just wanted to get it over with and despite what I said, I thought a lot about it. "Get lost morons."

Quil and Seth looked confused, but they left and went into the house.

"What's up Jake?" I asked, crossing my arms. He wasn't the only one who was nervous. As much as I said I hated Jake, we both knew that that wasn't the case. We were a lot alike. He knows what it feels like to be abandoned by someone you loved. Even though I'll deny I ever thought this, I cared about him too.

"Leah, I um, I…" He was looking at his hands and I swear to God he was sweating. Wow, I guess this is harder for him than I thought.

"Spit it out Jake," I said. He looked up and what he saw on my face startled him. I was smiling, a real, true, reaches my eyes, kind of smile. Something I hadn't done in a long time. It felt really good.

"You're smiling," he said, matching my expression.

"I am," I said and continued, "what were you going to say?" He may be like 6'9" and look like a 26 year old, but when his cheeks turned red and he looked at the ground where he was kicking a rock around, it reminded me that he was still only 17 to my 19, almost 20. It was cute and I liked it.

"Can I kiss you, Lee?" He asked, finally getting the courage to look in my eyes. I smiled and nodded. His shocked expression made me laugh. "Really?"

"Jacob Black, shut the fuck up and kiss me," I demanded.

And he did.

And it was amazing.

He put his arms around my waist and I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him down to me, and pulling myself closer to him. His stomach was rock hard and damnit, he was fine.

I pulled back breathless, but in a good way. He had his eyes closed and kept his arms around me. My hands moved from his neck to rest over his heart.

He looked at me staring at my hand and I looked up and smiled at him. I could always come up with a witty remark or put-down but I really didn't want to ruin the moment.

He kissed the top of my head and I practically melted into him. I don't know why I trusted him like I did. Maybe because he knew heartbreak like I did and we wouldn't put each other through anything like that ever again. I smiled up at him and claimed his lips with my own.

"Are you going to come over later?" I asked him, "Billy is having dinner with my Mom."

"Of course, why?"

"Just wondering," I said as I tightened my hold on him. My feelings for Jake were always there, ever since Sam left. See, Jake has this thing where he finds broken girls and fixes them. He did it with Bella and she screwed him over. He did it with me and it took me awhile to figure it out but I wasn't ready to let him go.

If you think I'm a bitter, cynical bitch now, its nothing compared to how Jacob found me. I owe him more than my life.

I put my head against Jake's chest and I listened to his heartbeat, he looked down at me, "What are you thinking about Lee?"

"You," I said with a smile, which he returned, "How did you know?"

"How did I know, what?" he murmured.

"That I felt like this?" I whispered, "I didn't even know I felt like this."

He chuckled softly into my hair, "because I knew you before Sam, during Sam, and after Sam. Remember when I refused to leave your house because I saw you crying." He laughed at the memory and I had to too.

"I remember that, that was like a month after."

"I know you told me you hated me multiple times but I can remember being so excited because at least you could feel. There were emotions inside of you. You were coming back to me," he explained.

As soon as he said this a long, low howl came from somewhere deep inside the woods.

**EMBRY**

I picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number. It was 6 a.m. but I didn't even care.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Embry."

"I know, what's the matter?" he asked. I could tell I had woken him up.

"I need you to do something for me, it's really important." I told him.

"Can it wait?"

"Nope."

"Okay," he said and I heard him get up, "What do need?"

I need a pack meeting," I told him, "With everyone except Leah and Jake."

"What? Why?"

"Please, Sam."

"Clearing, 15 minutes," he said and he hung up.

**Ending Note:** I know this clearing didn't really have anything important but in reality it is. Foreshadowing people! =)

i will love you even more than I already do if you review!!!


	8. Thank You

**Author's Note: **The POV'S change in the middle so watch for that!

**Also, let me just say one thing right quick: Embry imprinted on Leah, Leah did NOT imprint on Jake. He just put Leah back together after Sam like he put Bella back together after Edward.**

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I love you best. =) Keep it up!_

**Chapter 8- Thank You**

***

15 minutes later we had everyone besides Leah and Jake in the clearing.

"_What's wrong?" _Quil asked when we were all assembled.

"_Okay, well, Sam please don't kill me,"_ I said asking this small thing of him before I dared to continue.

"_Just spit it out Embry, I want to go back to bed."_ He said.

"_Okay well, I um, I imprinted on Leah," _I said and before I could react Sam was on top of me, teeth bared at my neck.

"_You what?" _He asked, tone dangerous.

"_I imprinted on her Sam, but there's a problem."_

"_You're right. I'M your problem." _He growled and he lunged.

Paul and Quil managed to pull him off of me and he sat there growling at me while I continued.

"_I'm not going to tell her." _I stated. This was not what they were expecting, everyone was thinking different things all at once but Sam silenced them with an alpha command.

"_Shut up." _He said and I was thankful to him, _"As much as I want to tear your throat out right now, why aren't you going to tell her?"_

"_She's with Jake."_ I thought that Sam was going to have a heart attack as a wolf, or that he had rabies. He was seething and shaking and his eyes were those of a crazy person.

"_She's what?"_

"_She looks happy Sam. She smiled at him." _This was something I knew was going to have an effect on him.

"_She smiled?"_

"_A real, true, genuine smile."_

"_How do you know?" _he asked, still skeptical.

"_She's my imprint Sam,_" he considered this for a moment bur understood how I knew. _"She looked happy and I'm not going to mess that up for her."_

"_WHAT!?"_ said everyone's voice at once. _"You're not going to rip Jake apart!? What the hell is the matter with you?!"_

"_SILENCE!" _Sam said again.

"_This isn't a normal imprint Sam, she can take care of herself, she's not helpless, and she's happy. As much as it is ripping me apart, I'm not going to take that from her."_

Everyone was stunned into quiet.

"_Sam, I want you to order that nobody tell her or Jake that I imprinted."_

If I thought it was quiet before, it was nothing to the complete and utter silence I was met with now.

"_Are you sure?" _he asked.

"_Do it before I change my mind."_

**LEAH**

For the first time in a long time, sleep came easy. I was woken up without being tangled in the covers, no tossing and turning.

I got up and went to the kitchen, absolutely starving. Seth was sitting at the table with my cereal and for the first time ever I didn't try to rip his head off for it.

"Hey Lee," he said with a knowing smile.

"Why the hell are you so happy?" I asked him.

"Nothing, why the hell are YOU so happy?" he grinned.

"I'm never happy," I answered.

"Could have fooled me." He said.

"What the hell are you talking about moron?" But I had a feeling I knew and it was making my cheeks turn a new shade of red.

"You were just talking in your sleep last night," he got up and put his bowl in the sink, "I'll see you around Lee."

Before I could say anything he was up and out the door. I went to the living room as Mom came down the stairs. Uh oh.

"Leah Clearwater." She says furiously.

"Yes?" I said with as much respect in my voice as I could muster.

"You are grounded."

"I figured."

"You're not going to tell me what happened are you?" She said, arms crossed over her chest.

"No."

"Awesome," she said with a frown, "Billy and Jacob are coming over for dinner."

I tried to hold in my smile but I couldn't do it. "I know," I said but Mom caught onto my little smirk.

"What's that smile for?" She asked with a knowing tone. How do people read me so easily!?

"Nothing," I said and I went into my room and shut the door.

Seven o'clock could not come fast enough. I had done everything I could think of to occupy myself before Jake came over. Why the hell was I nervous!?

At 6:15-ish I got into the shower. The scalding water just wasn't as hot on my skin but apparently that was normal. My new body temperature was 110 degrees, even higher than the boys in the pack.

They think that this and other changes that happened to me, like not getting my period anymore, were because I was a women and it took more effort for me to make the change. That's why it was so painful, my body had to go through a bigger and harder change than a male body would.

I figured that I was clean as I was going to get so I threw my towel on and went into my room. Awesome, in my little temper tantrum the other day, I threw all my clothes on the floor.

Usually my attire consisted of old sweatpants and a t-shirt but upon looking through the piles, I found a pair of light ripped jeans and an orange, fitted beater. I liked that shirt, it made my tan skin stand out but it wasn't trashy.

My hair which was either down or in a messy bun, was pulled into a neat, straight ponytail on the side. I flipped the length of it over my shoulder with the part on the other side of my head.

I put some eye makeup on and that's about it. They never had foundation in my skin tone but I really didn't need it anyway.

When I was with Sam, my old self, people always told me that I was beautiful. Heads would turn and they were watch me but not in a vain, oh God she's so hot kind of way. I was told that my beauty made throats catch and hearts beat fast. Before, I was a happy person, I was involved in the community and had my Dad's humor and sweet manner. Not so much any more.

But it was coming back to me.

Seven o'clock rolled around and I was pacing in my room. What the hell was the matter with me? It was just Jake.

"LEAH!" Mom screamed from downstairs, "Get down here." I knew they were there before she told me of course, the new super senses I had were fucking awesome.

"Hold on ma!" I screamed as I ran the brush once more through my hair and banged on Seth's door to wake him up. He just got in from patrolling and he was exhausted. "Seth get up, Billy and Jake are here!" I heard him move around so I went downstairs, not sure what to expect.

Billy and Jake were in the kitchen with Mom, Billy at the table, Jake in the doorway but they hadn't seen me come down.

Jake looked good, he had clothes on, something very rare for him. His dark jeans hung low on his hips and almost hid the white Nike's he had on his feet. He had a black button down shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His dark hair was cropped shirt and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew it made his eyes stand out and square his jaw. The boy was hot.

I knew that Jake heard me come down so I whispered, "Shhh," low enough that only he could hear me. He gave no indication that he heard but I knew he did so when my Mom and Billy were talking I reached into the doorway and pulled him by the hand into the living room with me.

Before I had time to say anything his arms were around my waist and I was against the wall. My arms wound around his neck and my mouth was on his.

I felt him smile against me and I had to return it. It was like a dam broke and all the emotions I had been yearning to feel came back to me all at once. I was happy.

Jake made me happy.

Someone cleared their throat and Jake let me go. "Seth, what's up man?"

Seth was looking from me to Jake like a tennis match and I was afraid that overprotective Seth was going to make an appearance but he didn't.

"Nothing Jake, I would ask you what's up but ah," he said looking down, "I can see that for myself." I can not believe my baby brother just said that.

Jake shook his head and laughed at him while pulling me into his chest. He kissed the top of my head and turned to Seth, "It's not like that man." He didn't want to deal with overprotective Seth either, excellent.

"Ah, I know I'm just playing." He said but there was something in his voice that told me something was wrong.

"Leah, Seth?" Came Mom's voice from the kitchen.

"Jake?" Billy called. Jake gave me one more quick kiss and we walked hand in hand into the kitchen behind my brother.

The look on Billy and Mom's face, was enough to make me giggle.

Yes, everyone, Leah Clearwater giggled.

"Well, this is new," Mom said and I squeezed Jake's fingers. He looked at me with a smile that I returned. Mom did, what could be equal to a gasp and her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Jacob."

He looked to her, "For what?"

"For making her smile again."


	9. Moon Pool

**Author's Note: **Hi guys, I just wanted to say a quick thanks to you who review. It means a lot =) (This isn't the end I just thought I'd say thanks!) ANYWAYS, this made me smile to write. Hope you do too =) Enjoy.

**Chapter 9- Moon Pool**

LEAH

I woke up this morning and went to the bathroom and did all the stuff I needed to do to start my day. After that, I just decided to flop back down on my bed for a little while. I was thinking about everything that had happened recently.

It had been two weeks and three days since that dinner. Jake and I had become inseparable. When we weren't on patrol, we were together.

My favorite was last Tuesday, he came over and we had a movie marathon. He sat on the recliner and I sat on his lap, falling asleep in his arms. I had never felt so safe in my entire life.

The pack took well to me and Jake but there was an undercurrent of something that I just couldn't quite put my finger on. The one person I hadn't seen at all was Embry. I can only assume that it was because the last time I ran with him I ran off and threatened him within an inch of his life. It was weird though, I didn't see him anywhere, it was like he had disappeared.

I asked Sam this when we were running one day and he said that he had just been busy.

Sam, yeah, he reacted differently to me and Jake then I thought he would. He was in my head when we were patrolling when I was thinking about me and Jake making out on the beach earlier that day and he nearly ripped my head off.

"_Whoa, Sam what the hell was that about?"_

"_Open your eyes Leah!"_ was all I got from him. He never brought it up again and I never did figure out what he was talking about.

I was pulled out of my little reverie by a knock at my door. "Yeah?"

It opened to reveal my favorite person in the world. "Hey baby," he said coming over to lay beside me. I kissed him and put my head on his chest.

"Are we going to the bonfire tonight?" I asked him.

"Yep," he said.

"And if I don't want to?" He pulled his face to mine and kissed me deeply, passionately. I wanted to pull him on top of me and as if he read my mind he was leaning on his elbows over me. His tongue was tracing my lower lip and I felt my body shiver. My lips parted to his touch and he deepened the kiss. I wanted him. All of him. Damn he was a good kisser.

And just like that he was pulling away and leaning on his side. My breathing was ragged and I was a little bit pissed. You can take away a girl's heartbreak, but you can't take away the bitch.

"What the hell Jake?"

"If you don't go, I will never do that again." That was mean. My mouth fell open and he kissed my forehead. "We're going."

I growled playfully at him and he kissed me again. He pulled away breathless with a twinkle and his eye and he moved to get up. I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"I got to patrol but I'll be back at 7 to get you, okay?" I pouted and he laughed at me. "It's not going to be bad Leah, come on now." I crossed my arms like a two year old and glared at him. He rolled his eyes and I pulled him down while he was distracted. I pushed myself on top of him and kissed his mouth, jaw, neck. He groaned into my hair. It was so hot.

"Leah, I got to go-" I claimed his mouth so he wouldn't say those stupid words again.

"Five more minutes," I said and that's what I got.

I peeled myself off of him and laughed when he was the one that was mad I stopped this time. That was a little bit of an ego booster.

"Bye Jake," I said as I pointed to the door. He rolled his eyes again, kissed my head, and left to go save the world or something.

At 6:15-ish I got into the shower. Wow, doesn't this seem familiar, the butterflies were back with a vengeance and I got out when the water got too cold. My clothes were back in drawers where they belonged and I was told that this was - well not formal- but I should look nice event.

I rummaged through my dresser and found a dark denim skirt that I forgot I had. It fit great and I ran around in my bra trying to find a shirt. The beach was cold at night but not to me so any shirt was pretty much an option. I decided to go simple and I found my brown shirt that was completely open in the back and had a band at the bottom that clung to my hips. I did my hair the same way I did it for that first dinner with Jake and I put on the necklace Emily gave me for my 17 birthday. It was a long chain with blue beads and shells on it.

I had forgiven Emily a while ago. It wasn't her fault Sam left me. Part of me felt bad for Emily and I don't mean because the love of her life scarred her face. I felt bad because Sam didn't have a choice but to love her, he just did. There wasn't any challenge or danger or excitement, it just was.

I didn't have time to think about it more because Jake had come into my room.

"What the fuck are you trying to do Jake, kill me?!" I said, throwing my hands in the air. I might not be a bitch to HIM but I can't do anything about the fact that I still swore like a champ.

"I knocked!"

"Not that," I laughed at him, "You look great Jake."

"And you look beautiful Leah, you really do." I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks, okay so you ready to go?" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Yes, but I want you to come somewhere with me first," he said while a blush crept up his cheeks. I didn't know why it was there I thought we were past all this nonsense.

"What's up, babe?" I asked him, putting my hand on his cheek. He took it off and kissed my palm before lacing his fingers with mine.

"Nothing, will you go with me?" This was a loaded question and I knew it.

"Anywhere," I said with a smile and he let out the breath he was holding. He tugged on my hand and pulled me out the door. His Rabbit was parked outside and I got in it, I had NO idea where we were going.

He took us to the other side of the cliffs; it used to be beautiful here. The fire about 6 years ago burned everything down, it killed Jake's Mom. Billy was put into a wheelchair because he tried to save her. She managed to save Jacob and his sisters, but not herself. Billy and his children haven't forgiven themselves.

We got out of the car and he took me across the white sand to the edge of the beach.

"What are we doing here Jake?" I whispered.

"Hold on Lee," he said and he took my hand and brought me up over the big rock that nobody ever bothered to climb over. It led to a cave with a small pool in the middle. It was illuminated by a hole that looked right up into the sky, directly in front of the moon.

It was the single most beautiful thing I had ever seen. You could tell just by looking that if you touched the water that it would be warm.

"This is where my parents met," he told me, pulling me out of my reverie.

This startled me, "It is?" I asked. He nodded.

"My Mom found my Dad in 'her spot'," he laughed at the memory, "she used to tell me she came here and found someone invading her Heaven. My Dad happened to find it when he was fishing and when he saw her he automatically fell in love with her. Let's just say she was a little like you, rough on the outside until she let you see her heart." I smiled at him," She called it her moon pool."

"It's beautiful Jake," I said and he smiled at me.

He exhaled and looked at me from across the pool. I walked around and kissed him softly. "What's wrong Jacob?"

"Nothing," he said pulling me closer to him, "I want to tell you something but I don't know how you're going to react." I felt my body stiffen against his and he kissed my forehead, "It's not bad, I promise."

"What is it?"

He exhaled again and pulled me away so he could look in my eyes, "I love you Leah, I love you so much."

I felt the walls around my heart crumble with every word he said and when I said, "I love you too," I meant it with my whole heart, body, and soul.

**Authors Note:** So my favorite word begins with an R and it makes me happy when you do it.

Oh yeah, REVIEW =) Love youuu.


	10. Oh Shit

**Authors Note:** And here it is; what some of you have been waiting for! Watch for switching POV'S.

**I'm putting this up early for the sole reason of explaining something. I know that Jake's Mom died in a car crash. I understand that, but for THIS story, one that doesn't really have anything to do with the SM version, Jake's Mom was killed in a fire on the beach. So as I appreciate all of you who let me know, in this story it's different. Thank youu.**

And please keep reviewing. Love you and enjoy.

**Chapter 10- Oh Shit.**

LEAH

Jake whipped me up into his arms and held me to him. I listened to his heartbeat and smiled when I heard it perfectly in time with mine. "Thank you for bringing me here Jake," I whispered against his shirt.

He lifted up my chin and he kissed me with all the feelings he had been hiding. It was full of love, promises, commitment; it was something that would have terrified me to the point of committing murder only a few weeks ago.

I left his lips and turned my face toward the sky, you could see the moon without the clouds in the way, "Bring the rain," I whispered.

"What does that mean?" Damnit, that was something that he wasn't supposed to hear. He asked his question quietly, hesitantly, like he was afraid of the answer.

"Nothing Jake," I whispered.

"Leah, please tell me." Who could argue with those big, brown eyes, I couldn't.

"It's just, well this all seems… too good to be true. You're so good to me Jake and I do, I love you so much, but from what I've learned in life, something good is only a tease because something bad is always going to happen. It can't stay cloudless and sunny forever," I finished looking at the ground.

"Leah, I will always love you, no matter what happens." He assured me with a kiss on the forehead.

"I know Jake," I said and I kissed his chest because it was level with my head.

After a moment of silence, "Let's go to the bonfire baby," he said as he laced his fingers through mine. Ugh.

"Do we have to? I want to stay here," I said bringing his own arm behind his back as I clutched him to me.

"I will never make out with you again," he threatened darkly and I tried the pouty look on him.

"Yeah right, I INVENTED that move Leah, come on," he said and he dragged me out if the cave and to his car.

We got to the beach in record time thanks to the custom parts on Jake's car. It was just too adorable when he came over and offered me a hand to help me out.

Normally, I would have kicked him in the balls for assuming I need help, but this was Jake and this was his job.

I took his hand graciously and we went down to the beach. A few of the guys saw that little scene just happen and they were staring at us with their mouths on the floor.

"Yes, you fucking morons, Jake helped me out of the car." When they didn't answer I started to get irritated, Jake squeezed my fingers with a look of sheer amusement and smugness on his face. "You're just as bad as them. And YOU," I said in dire accusation at Paul, Quil, and Jared, the three I called fucking morons seconds earlier, "I understand you three can't put a coherent sentence between all of you but seriously, it's not polite to just stare. A greeting would be nice. Jesus Christ didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

Jake had put his arms around my waist from behind and was now chuckling into my hair, "That's my girl."

"Um, Leah, apparently Jake hasn't made you less of a bitch," Quil said.

"She's always a bitch boys," Paul said. I had learned in my weeks of being a wolf to ignore any and every thought, word, and action that came from him. Don't get me wrong, I knew that before when he was Sam's friend, but he got worse as he got older. He was just a fucking freak.

"A bitch who could kick your ass and you know it," Wow, even Jared admitted Paul was a sissy.

"You guys are ridiculous," I said before I turned around with the intention of dragging Jake to see my mother and Seth but he was pulling me in another direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Sam wants me." I looked at his line of vision and found Sam motioning for Jacob to come over to him. With a quick kiss I let him go and went in search of my brother.

He was standing with Billy and Mom watching us from across the fire. Well, this is going to be uncomfortable. The elders were all here and they too were watching us.

"What are you staring at guys?" Like I didn't already know.

"You're practically radiating sunshine sis," Seth said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure, sure." I said dismissively and Billy burst out laughing. "Oh God, I have been hanging out with Jake too much," I said laughing.

I felt someone slip their hand into mine and my Mom looked like she was going to cry; she was so happy.

"Come dance with me," he said and I was being tugged against my better judgment to where everyone was dancing but that was okay because I was with my Jacob.

I was tall but I had nothing on Jake, I had to stand on my tiptoes. His hand was around my waist and his other was holding mine to his chest. My free arm was around his neck and it felt like home.

I was perfectly content staying like that for the rest of my life but when Sam stood up, he alpha commanded us to listen to him. Fucking asshole has to ruin every happy moment I ever have.

"I just have an announcement, I know that you all know already, but I just want to make the announcement anyway." He held his hand out to Emily and she took it and stood beside him, "Emily and I are getting married." He said proudly and to my surprise the hurt that should have come, didn't.

I just had an overwhelming desire to throw up.

My eyes rolled and I turned to Jake and kissed him so passionately I thought that I was going to catch on fire. Suck on that Sam.

There were wolf whistles; the older people in the crowd for Sam and Emily, the boys for me and Jake.

The lovely couple sat back down and people started dancing again. Sam motioned for Jake AGAIN and I wanted nothing more than to… well, rip his penis off and shove it so far up his ass he would not be able to find it. Wow, that would suck for Emily… kind of, if she could tell the difference from when it was there and when it wasn't.

That was probably just the ex-girlfriend in me coming out though.

I looked over to Jake and he smiled and mouthed I-love-you which I returned with a smile and an I-love-you-too.

After about 15 minutes of sitting by myself, I decided I was going to go over there and carry out that thought I had earlier, but I tripped and fell face first into the sand.

Well, I would have hit the sand if it weren't for a pair of warm hands that caught me on the way down. The electric current that passed through me at the contact was enough to make me shiver.

I turned around expecting to see Jake standing in front of me with a stupid grin on his face telling me he was my hero or something but that was not what I saw, not even relatively close.

Embry's face was so close to mine that if I moved an inch forward my lips would be on his and from the moment I looked into his eyes it was all I wanted to do.

As a matter of fact, Embry was the only thing I wanted. I wanted to make him happy, be with him forever. How could I miss how perfect for me he was? He was strong and silent and fierce. He was everything that I couldn't be, my equal, and my everything.

It wasn't gravity that held me to the Earth anymore, it was Embry and I wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms.

We're going to get married and somehow have children. We were going to go on family outings and do what families do. He was going to coach their sports teams and I was going to let them do things he wouldn't, like steal ice cream out of the freezer at midnight and stay up to finish watching the game.

We were going to grow old together and live happily ever after.

I was going to love him every minute of every day.

I love him.

A gasp went through everyone at the party, HELLO!? Welcome to the real world, there isn't just me and him here.

I had just imprinted on Embry Call and everyone knew it.

The happiness that had just overcome me was replaced by sheer horror.

"Embry? Oh shit." was all I could say.

"This isn't good," Quil.

"Oh no," Seth.

"This is hilarious," Paul.

"Jesus Christ," Jared.

"Oh God," Brady.

"Uh oh," Collin.

"Oh my God," Emily.

I tore my gaze away from Embry's and my heart hurt from the break. The only reason I was strong enough to do it was because I could hear Jake scream, NO.

My eyes met his and all I saw was the rain I was looking for earlier. Jake's eyes were filling with tears.

**Ending Note: **you guys are the best! Keep the reviews coming! =)


	11. She Said She'd Follow Me Anywhere

**Author's note: I know, I know, sorry guys! I forgot my laptop when I went home. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and reading this! Sorry again and enjoy!**

**Chapter 11- She Said She'd Follow Me Anywhere**

JACOB

Leah said the words I so desperately wanted to hear and I felt like maybe everything was going to be okay. Her body against mine, hearts beating in time, just felt so utterly right.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Jake," she whispered and I just couldn't help myself. I put my finger under her chin and I looked into his eyes before I kissed her.

I kissed her with everything I had, everything I was saving for her. Bella had been my world yes, but Leah was my heart. She held a part of me that I had never given away to anyone.

She pulled away but I didn't let her leave my arms. That would never happen. She turned her face towards the moon and whispered so low that I almost couldn't hear it, "Bring the rain."

"What does that mean?" She shut her eyes like she didn't want me to hear that. I didn't really know if I wanted the answer.

"Nothing Jake."

"Leah please tell me."

She took a deep breath and continued, "It's just, well this all seems… too good to be true. You're so good to me Jake and I do, I love you so much, but from what I've learned in life, something good is only a tease because something bad is always going to happen. It can't stay cloudless and sunny forever."

I almost wanted to cry for her because you could tell that she meant those words. She truly did think that nothing good could last and I decided I was going to be the man to show her that they could.

I kissed her forehead, "Leah, I will always love you, no matter what happens."

"I know Jake," she kissed the place over my heart and I had to smile.

We were in comfortable silence when I laced my fingers through hers. Mine were so big you couldn't even see hers. "Let's go to the bonfire baby."

"Do we have to? I want to stay here," she said bringing her arms around back with my own pinned behind my back.

"I will never make out with you again," I threatened even though that is a complete lie. She was delicious.

I looked down and she was pouting at me, it was VERY hard not to cave to that. "Yeah right, I INVENTED that move Leah, come on," I said and I had to literally pull her to my car.

We got to the beach in record time and on the way I debated whether or not I should go help her out of the car like normal boyfriends do for normal girlfriends but I'm not a normal boyfriend and Leah is definitely not a normal girlfriend.

I opened my door and offered her my hand anyway. Instead of kicking me in the balls like she usually would have, she took it with a smile.

Quil, Jared, and Paul were staring at us when we walked down to the beach. They saw what just happened and they were probably wondering why I was still vertical.

"Yes, you fucking morons, Jake helped me out of the car." I smiled at them, yes I softened the great angry shrew that was Leah Clearwater. She was my beautiful girlfriend, sucks for them. "You're just as bad as them," She said looking at my smug smile. "And YOU," she said pointing to the guys, "I understand you three can't put a coherent sentence between all of you but seriously, it's not polite to just stare. A greeting would be nice. Jesus Christ didn't anyone ever teach you manners?"

I had to laugh as I pulled her back towards me. I put my face in her hair and kissed her, "That's my girl."

"Um, Leah, apparently Jake hasn't made you less of a bitch," Quil said.

"She's always a bitch boys," Paul was such an idiot. I wanted to punch him in the face a little bit.

"A bitch who could kick your ass and you know it," Jared was now my hero.

"You guys are ridiculous," she said and she started to pull me across the fire. I looked to my right and saw Sam motioning with his head. I tugged on her hand to bring her with me but Sam was shaking his head.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Sam wants me," I motioned in his direction and she saw him nodding his head. She gave me a kiss and pushed me toward him.

I walked over to him and he was standing with his arms crossed and his mouth was in a firm line.

"Sam." I said and I turned away from him, standing at his side.

"I have come up with some new battle plans for the leeches," he said. He was in complete alpha of the pack, I'm a werewolf, mode and I just didn't want to deal with it right now.

"Sam, can we talk about this some other time? This is a party and I don't really want to talk about this right now." Sam followed my line of vision to where Leah stood talking to her Mom, Seth, and my Dad.

"Go," he said and I did.

I walked around the fire and heard Leah say "sure, sure" in response to something someone said and I had to smile.

"Oh God, I have been hanging out with Jake too much," she said to my laughing Dad. I was behind Leah and Sue smiled at me while I slipped my hand into her daughters.

"Come dance with me," I said as I pulled her to where everyone was dancing. She was a little reluctant but I was a bully and pulled her anyway.

I put my arm around her waist and held her hand in mine to my chest. Her other arm was around my neck and her head was in my shoulder. It was home.

Honestly, I could have stayed there for my entire life but of course Sam had to make his engagement public. I was a little pissed actually he would do it here, now.

We were sitting down now and I had my legs out in front of me. Leah put her knee on the other side of my legs, effectively straddling me, and kissed me so hard, so deep, I just wanted to pick her up and bring her to my car.

Sam finished his speech or whatever and there were whistles and cheers from the crowd. The guys… well they weren't cheering because of Sam.

Speaking of Sam, he was motioning for me again. I went over and let me tell you I was unhappy.

"What Sam?" I asked rather rudely.

"Lose the attitude Jacob, this isn't about pack stuff." He said. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at Leah. She turned around and caught me eye. I mouthed an I-love-you and my heart skipped a beat when she smiled back and mouthed a shy I-love-you-too.

"You've made her happy," he said as a statement. This was not where I thought the conversation was going and it was NOT a conversation I wanted to have with her ex-boyfriend.

"I have," I said back.

"Thank you," he said.

"What?"

"You have no idea how much a still love her Jacob," I snorted and he continued with a look of annoyance on his face, "I do and it's killed me to see her unhappy."

"Sam, okay, whatever, can I go back to her now?"

"No, we do need to talk about some patrol issues and yes we need to right now."

I sighed and it was until 15 minutes later that I was free. Thank God. I turned to go back to Leah but she was walking toward me and then she fell.

There was no way I could get to her before she hit the sand so I was grateful when Embry grabbed her arms and stopped her fall.

Or I did for about point two seconds.

She looked at her hero and my entire world fell around me. One look and everyone knew that Leah wasn't mine anymore.

Leah belonged to Embry. He was her imprint.

The pack and Emily were saying something but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She and Embry were perfect for each other. Just look at them, you could tell.

"NO!" I screamed before I could stop myself.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Sam was at my side. Usually that would have elicited a response from me but not today, not now. Not when my entire life was ending before my eyes.

She said she loved me.

She said she'd follow me anywhere.

I felt my eyes tear up and I did nothing to hide it. Leah tore her gaze away from her soul mate and I let the tears fall.

**Ending note: I would love you forever if you'd review for me** =) **love you!**


	12. Love? Yes Love

**Author's Note: **Okay, well this was a ridiculously hard chapter to write so it's probably not as good as it could be, but as always thanks for reading you guys are the best!

**Chapter 12: Love? Yes, Love.**

LEAH

"Well, this is awkward," Paul said and for the first time in my entire existence I was glad he had spoken.

I looked back to Embry and let him help me to my feet. He hadn't said anything but he didn't let me go either. My gaze went from him, to Jake, to him, to Jake, to Sam.

Sam had his hand on Jake's shoulder and a horrified look in his eyes. I pleaded with him to do something, I couldn't do anything, say anything. My mind was pretty incapacitated at the moment.

"Jake, Leah, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, come with me, now." He said. If someone wasn't aware that Sam was in charge well, they knew now. The alpha command in his voice was so obvious.

My mind immediately registered when Embry stopped touching me and all I wanted was for him to put his hand back on my body. Anywhere would have been fine it just felt wrong without him.

Jake hadn't moved until Quil had to literally slap him in the face. He shook his head and looked at his friend. "Man, we got to go, snap out of it," Quil said.

"Quil, I…"

"I know man, I know, but we got to go. Alpha command Jake, come on," Quil said and Jake nodded.

My feet moved one foot in front of the other but I was still processing the new feelings I was having. Embry was it for me. There would never be someone else that meant as much to me as he did.

But where did that leave Jacob.

"Should we phase Sam?" Jared asked.

"No, let's go to my house," he instructed and our feet carried us to Sam's living room. His house wasn't far and I really was furious about that. The only thing I needed was to think and of course to have Embry in my arms.

Sam stood pacing in the kitchen and pointed us all into the living room. The tension was so think it was practically tangible.

Embry sat on the couch and instinct carried me to sit next to him. I had to say something to him, I probably looked so stupid.

Other people took their places around the room, on the recliner, the chair, the floor. Sam came in with Jacob and they stood in front of the TV.

"Everyone," Sam began, "I got a call that the Cullen's are worried about new leeches coming to town so I want every one of you to go out and run a few routes right now. Come back and report in an hour," he said.

I went to stand and leave with everyone else but Sam shook his head and Embry pulled me back on the couch with him.

"You three," Sam said, looking to me, Embry, and Jake, "Stay here, explain things to each other. I can't have my beta and two of my best focused on something else. Just try," he said in regard to Jacob's glare.

Sam nodded to us and bowed out of the room. I looked around and smiled when I met Embry's eyes. He only looked sad.

Nobody said anything for awhile, we all just kind of stared at each other. Jake met my eyes and started for the door.

"Jacob, wait." Embry spoke. He had a beautiful voice, my heart yearned for him.

"Nothing you say could possibly make this okay Em," Jake said in a shaky voice and my heart wanted to go to him too.

I was SO screwed.

"I'm not trying to make this better Jake, can I just at least explain," Em pleaded. Again with that voice.

"I don't want to hear it," Jake said with a choked voice. What the hell. They needed to stop.

"STOP!" I screamed covering my ears. Well, that was a little bit overdramatic, my conscience told me.

They both whipped around and moved to comfort me but I scooted to the end of the couch away from both of them. Nobody touched me and for that I was grateful.

"Please stop," I begged. I looked up at them and had tears in my eyes. For the girl that didn't cry I sure as hell was doing a lot of that lately, "You're tearing me apart," I whispered.

Both looked like they were in physical pain at those words.

"Leah," Embry started, "I have to tell you something." I nodded and I felt Jake stiffen but made no more to come over to us. "I imprinted on you Leah," he said and my heart swelled so much I thought it was going to burst. "I imprinted on you a long time ago," he said and he returned the huge smile I was giving him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked and I heard Jake stifle a cry when reached for Embry's hand. The sound stopped me before I could reach my destination.

He smiled again having faltered when I didn't touch him, "I wanted you to love me on your own terms Leah, not because something was making you, not that I need to worry about that now. I knew you weren't like Emily and Claire where you need to be protected 24/7 so I let you go about your life as is," he turned to look at Jake.

"And then I saw her with you Jake. She was so happy, she was smiling," he turned back to me, "I wasn't going to take that from you."

Perfect? Yep.

"I called a pack meeting without you two, I asked Sam to command everyone to keep it from you, speaking and in their mind when you ran with them." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I wasn't going to hurt you Leah, I didn't want to make you have to choose, not only for your sake, but for me and for Jake."

It took me a minute to process what he was saying to me. He imprinted on me?! He made Sam command the others to not tell me?! Seth knows and he didn't tell me!? That little shit.

"When?" I asked breathless.

"The first time you ran patrol and I saw you on the cliff. The reason I couldn't talk, the reason you punched me, was because I was being given the best gift ever. I was given you, you were my imprint, I was having trouble performing base life functions at that moment." He smiled like he was remembering the happiest moment of his life.

"And she imprinted on you," Jake said with a strong voice, pulling me out of Embry's eyes.

"I did," I whispered. When I said those words something broke. Jake let out a strangled sound and he started to shake. "Jake, wait!" I said as he made for the door.

I jumped up and grabbed his hand, spinning him toward me. He wiped his eyes trying to hide his tears from me but I stopped him.

"Jake I…"

He stopped me with a watery smile, "It's okay Lee, I get it, you belong with him." Again, he tried to go out the door.

"No Jake wait, I love you."

"I know you do honey," he said wiping my eyes, "but Embry's your imprint. He's everything that I can't be for you. Go to him, it's okay."

I wanted to tell him no. I wanted to say that it was HIM I loved, HIM I wanted to be with, but the pull to go to Embry was too strong. Jake pulled me to his chest one more time.

"I love you too Leah, be happy," he said and he released himself from my grip and ran toward the woods, phasing before I had a chance to stop him.

I ran onto Sam's porch and fell to my knees, "JAKE!" I cried, calling out to the night knowing it would do no good.

A warm hand found its way to my shoulder and whoever it belonged to, sat down next to me and pulled me to his chest. The pain that was slowing ripping my heart apart became subdued when I was in Embry's arms but I knew that this problem was far from over.

"I'm sorry Leah," he whispered into my ear.

"Don't be, it's not your fault," I said.

"Yes it is, I should have just told you," he stopped when I cut him off.

"Stop it Embry," I turned to face him and it was true he was perfect for me. "There's nothing either of us can do about this but love."

"Love?" He asked, his voice shaky.

"Yes, Love.

Jake was gone and I knew that he wasn't coming back.

I was on Sam's porch, in Embry, my imprints arms, crying over Jacob Black. Something I heard in a movie, something my Dad would say to me, came into my mind.

"_You can't ride two horses with one ass sugarbee." (Sweet Home Alabama)_

Oh God.

**Ending note: Alright guys what do ya think? i'm having some computer issues so it might take me a couple days to update again but please stick with me i promise its going to get real good! Review and i love youu =)**


	13. Running From Destiny

**Author's Note:** So I had to change something here a little bit where Jacob is going to break away earlier than in the books. =) Just so ya know. Anyway thanks for everything guys, love you!

**  
Chapter 13: Running From Destiny**

LEAH

The porch seemed like a good place to stay so I sat back and leaned against Embry. It felt right and it felt wrong.

Oh course, this WOULD happen to me. Seriously, why couldn't the, whatever higher power there was out there, let me be happy? No, of course not, I'm Leah Clearwater, happiness doesn't exist for me.

My body went limp in Embry's arms for I fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion. Crying did that to you. He picked me up and laid me on the couch.

My dreams, well, my nightmares had everything to do with Jake. There was one part that looked really real. The pack was in some clearing having a huge battle with some vampires and when I turned around Jake was ripped apart.

That woke me up.

I bolted upright and looked around. It was dark and I was really warm, like REALLY warm. Why?

My effort to get up was denied though, when Embry's arms came from behind me and held to me the couch and to himself.

"What the hell?" Eloquent? Yep.

"Calm down Lee, you've had a rough day.

"No kidding," I spat back; instantly regretting snapping at him but not apologizing either.

He let out a deep breath and looked at me, "What are you going to do Leah?"

I decided going for the truth would be my best option, "I don't know."

"Let me know when you do," was all he said and he lifted me off of him so he could leave.

I wanted to stop him and tell him I loved him and do what I told him I was going to, but I couldn't. "Embry?" I whispered.

He turned, "Yeah?"

This was the hard part, "Would you hate me?"

He let out another breath, "No Leah, I could never hate you." I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his huge waist. I smiled into his chest and kissed it quick.

"Thank you."

"Be happy Leah," was all he said and he walked out the door. I stood in Sam's living room with a stupid smile on my face trying to figure out what to do. That's when the front door started to open.

My heart started beating really fast, hoping beyond anything that it was Jacob.

Yeah, right, "Emily." I said in greeting. Emily smiled but didn't come hug me like she would have before.

"Hello Leah, how are you?" She said kindly.

"Fine, thanks." She nodded and I proceeded to walk out the door. "Oh Emily, wait, where's Sam?"

"Running with Jared," she answered.

"Thank you." I ran outside, heart soaring, I was going to get Jacob back. Little did I know Embry had phased also.

"_I don't know what to do," _he said and my heart broke with his. His pain was my pain, that's how imprints work.

"_Can you see her issue though, Embry?" _Sam asked.

"_Yeah, she doesn't want to break Jake like you broke her," _Sam mentally cringed and I phased back so I would interfere with Embry trying to find some kind of peace of mind.

I was cold, naked, and searching through the woods-at night. Not the smartest idea, especially when a black wolf as big as a horse came and stood in front of me. Instead of waiting for him to phase human, I phased wolf.

"_Is Embry here?" _I whispered, not that that would have done anything.

"_No."_

"_Where is Jake?"_

"_By now? My guess would be Canada." _He said matter-of-factly. Oh… he wasn't kidding.

"_I need to find him," _I stated.

"_Why?"_

"_What do you mean why? I love him."_

"_You have an imprint," _he informed me. Oh, so THIS is what this little chat is about.

"_I didn't know that thanks." _I rolled my huge wolf eyes.

"_Be mature about this Leah, go to Embry, he needs you."_

"_ME be mature? What about you!? This has nothing to do with me or Embry or Jake. You, oh powerful douche bag, are doing this to help your own conscience."_

"_Watch yourself Leah," _was all he said. No denying it.

"_So I'm right then?"_

"_Leah, go to Embry."_

"_No, where is Jake?" _I countered.

"_I already told you, probably hit the Cullen's and ran to Canada. I talked to him earlier." _He conceded.

"_So he's phased? Jake?!" _I yelled.

"_He can't hear you,"_ Sam stated.

"_You said he was phased?"_ I said it like a question.

"_He is phased, he is Alpha of his own pack,"_ Well, that was unexpected. If Sam thought he was going to get a word response from me on that, well, he was disappointed. My mind right now was just filled with raw emotion; sadness, anger, hope, fear, love, and everything in between. _"You can't fight it Leah," _he continued.

"_Watch me,"_ was all I said and then I did something I didn't think I could do, I ran from Sam and this time I left him behind as I went to join my new pack.

The second I left with the intention of being with Jacob my head became silent. No Sam, no Jared, no Paul, no Embry, no anyone. It was a really weird feeling.

"_Jake?" _I whispered into my head. No answer, he must not be phased. I bolted as fast as I could to the leech manor.

Ew, found it.

There was a bag with clothes in it near a tree by the house, stupid fucking mind reader. Whatever, I threw on the clothes and went up to knock on the door and before I could rap my knuckles on it, Bella and Edward opened the door.

Ah, so this is why he came here first. Jesus Christ, I hated Bella so much.

"Where is he?" I demanded. I praised myself mentally for I made Bella flinch with my harsh tones.

"You're mind is an awful place to be Leah," Edward stated.

"There's a simple remedy for that mind reader."

"What is it?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Get the hell out." He wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

"Where is he?" I repeated.

"Gone," Bella said. Edward squeezed her shoulders and she held her head a little higher. Stupid bitch.

"Leah." Edward reprimanded.

"Just tell me so I can leave."

Bella looked at her boyfriend or whatever he was these days and he nodded, "He was running from something but he wouldn't tell us from what."

I grimaced, "I have a good idea."

"Bella can you excuse us for a moment." Edward asked and both of our mouths dropped, "Please Bella." She kissed him quickly and she left. "Okay Leah, Jake came by here and told us that he was broken from Sam's pack, is that true?"

"Bite me, but not really," I spat back.

"I'll take that as a yes. And I assume because you are here that you broke from his pack as well."

"Mind rapist," I countered.

"I'll take that as another yes. Okay well Leah, Jake asked me to give you this when he came by earlier." Edward pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to me. I turned to leave but the leech wasn't done.

"Wait Leah, he asked me to tell you if you came here, not to find him. Don't go looking for him."

"I have to look for him." Why the hell was I explaining myself to a parasite.

"Because I have answers Leah that's why," I groaned and went back up to the porch.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?" I demanded.

"Yes," that was not what I thought he was going to say.

"Why?"

"Because he loves you and you love him. I don't even care about your imprint. As much as Jacob annoys me to no end, he deserves better than what he's been given." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ohhhkay. Where is he?"

"Canada, 90 miles north of the border, about 200 miles north of here," he informed me.

"Thanks," I choked out and I turned to leave. I reached the forest human and took out his note. I unfolded it and started to cry.

Hi Baby,

I don't know if you're going to get this note but if you do, I want you to go home. Don't come find me please baby. Embry is your destiny. Love him, make him happy, make yourself happy. Please don't worry about me.

I love you Leah, don't ever forget it.

Be happy baby girl.

Jake

I put the note in the pants the Cullen's gave me before taking them off and trying them to my leg. I was going to get Jake, no if ands or buts about it, he was mine and he wasn't getting rid of me that easy.

I phased and ran. I was running from the destiny I was given to the destiny I was going to make for myself.

I was running to Jake, I was running home.

**Ending note:** Okay guys, so she's not Sam, she's better than that. So, what do ya think is going to happen =P What will Jake think?

haha love you guys. Keep reviewing it makes me wicked happy!!!


	14. An howl, an alarm, an order

**Author's Note: Well, I'm happy to see everyone happy again haha. This is kind of a weird chapter but necessary. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14- A howl, an alarm, an order**

If I was a human the smile that would have graced my face would have been blinding.

But I was a wolf, so it probably looked stupid.

I had been running for hours and just reached the Canadian border. It felt so good to be running from La Push because I was running to Jake. There was one little thing though, it hurt. Physically, it hurt to be away from Embry, but I would fight it, I would conquer it.

"_Jake?"_

"_LEAH!?" _He screamed back mentally. I smiled inwardly again.

"_Hey," _I said, shy now.

"_What are you doing!? Why cam I hear you!? Where are you!?" _He was freaking out just a little. His emotions were a little all over the place: happiness, fear, hope, anger, love, a number of other things. He couldn't quite settle on one.

"_Where are you Jake? I can smell you but it's all over the place here."_

"_Just hold on,"_ he said sounding almost annoyed. Stupid shit. I run hundreds of miles and he's annoyed with me!? Not going to happen.

"_Oh whatever Jacob,"_ I said and I sat down on my ass and waited. Before I had time to blink a huge brown wolf was in front of me.

"_Leah… what?" _I stopped him before he could continue.

"_Can we phase and talk about this first?" _I pleaded.

"_Uh, I don't have any shorts," _if he could have blushed, he would have.

"_I don't even care I need to talk to you and I don't want to do it in my mind. Hey, wait, I have a extra sweatshirt, you can put it over yourself or something if you're really uncomfortable."_

His furry head nodded and we both went behind a tree or something to phase back. I threw on the clothes I had tied to my ankle and I went back in the clearing to throw Jake the sweatshirt.

"Well, I feel better," I declared sitting in the middle of a small clearing. Jake came around the corner and my small sweatshirt well, it wasn't hiding much. Damn.

I was planning on running into his arms and kissing him like he has never been kissed before. However, the look in his eyes stopped me.

"What are you doing here Leah?"

"Excuse me oh-powerful-alpha, I came to see you."

"I'm not your Alpha?" He said blatently confused.

"You can hear my mind can you not?"

"Go back home Leah." He said and he turned to stalk off. Nice view.

"What is your problem Jake!?!" I said indignantly. I walked over and stood in front of him. "Seriously I just ran hundreds of miles to come see you and tell you I LOVE YOU and you tell me to go home?!"

Jakes eyes widened at my little rant but they went cold before I could be positive I saw the pain there.

"You don't belong here Leah." He said and he went to walk away again.

"Don't walk away from me Jake, you didn't even give me a chance before you ran away!"

He turned to me and put both hands on my shoulders forgetting that was all he had on. "You belong with Embry, Leah! Why can't you see that?! You were MADE for each other!"

I was furious to feel my eyes fill with tears, "I don't belong with him Jake," my voice had become a whisper and I turned my face to the ground.

His fingers came under my chin and forced it up so I could look into his eyes. The pain there was so raw, so obvious, it hurt me to look at it.

"Yes you do."

"What if I don't want to belong with him?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest like a 5 year old.

"There's nothing you can do about it baby," he said and he gave a small smile when he heard my heartbeat speed up at the use of the endearment.

"Oh really?" I challenged.

"If our Alpha couldn't do it, what makes you think you can?" He countered as he crossed his arms like I had. We were challenging each other and let me tell you, losing isn't something either of us do very well.

"I am not Sam," I said calmly.

"Exactly my point, if he can't do it what makes you think that YOU, an angry, little she-wolf can break your fucking imprint."

I smiled and moved closer to him, "Because I know how it feels to lose the one you love to an imprint." With that statement, I put my hands on his chest and got up on my tiptoes to kiss him.

He didn't respond for a minute but eventually his arms snaked around my waist and he kissed me back. I couldn't ignore what was going on somewhere south BUT he seemed to be able to.

I was lost to my daydreams and kissing Jake when I felt a drop on my cheek and I've learned enough from the whole situation to know that it wasn't rain.

He pulled away and shoved me away from him. The hurt I felt in that moment was nothing compared to the next thing he was going to say to me.

"Go home, Leah."

"Is that an order Jacob?" I asked as I wiped my mouth and crossed my arms.

He turned and before he phased he said one word I never thought I'd hear him say in response to that question.

"Yes."

________________________________________________________________

It had been weeks since I got home. Every time I would try to go back and find Jake, his injunction kept me here. I couldn't even leave La Push borders.

"Stupid shit, I'm going to KILL him when he comes back here." I said to Seth for the umpteenth time. Seth just rolled his eyes because he had heard this many times before.

"He'll come home when he's ready Leah," he said and that's when I heard a knock on the door.

Seth went up to get it and Embry walked in. It had been awkward when I had first gotten back and I couldn't blame him. He didn't really know what to think.

_I found that once I got inside La Push borders, I couldn't get back out. Stupid fucking order._

_Instead of going to my house I went to Sam's. I slammed the door open without even bothering to knock and almost walked out when I saw Embry there, but he was asleep on the couch._

"_Sam?" I asked into the house making sure to whisper, not that that would do anything to keep Embry sleeping._

"_Kitchen, Leah," he said from the other room and I gave Embry a look before walking into the kitchen._

"_Phase and tell him to let me off of this God forsaken reservation so I can go back to Canada and kick his furry fucking ass."_

_Sam shook his head, "I can't do that Leah," he said calmly._

"_Why the fuck not," I demanded._

"_Because he already contacted me and told me to not even try to change his order and that you belong here. I agree with him." He said._

"_Of course you do, OF COURSE YOU DO! You have no idea how much I hate you do you?" I screamed. I didn't notice Embry in the doorway. _

_  
"You can't fight an imprint Leah," he said. _Little did I know at the time, he was setting me up to say things that were going to hurt Embry. _He wanted me to hurt him and comfort him and to be honest I wanted Sam dead._

"_YES YOU CAN YOU MOTHERFUCKER. I DID. I was in physical pain being away from Embry I really, really was but guess what asshole. I DON'T LOVE HIM LIKE I LOVE JAKE! Jake is my heart and my soul. Embry is someone fate THREW at me and expected me to fall into his arms. He isn't what I want or need." I was panting by the end of that and Sam nodded his head at the wall behind me. My stomach dropped because I knew that when I turned around I was going to see a broken heart._

_I was right._

"_Embry I'm so…" he cut me off with a wave of his hand._

"_It's okay Leah, I understand, you don't love me." He turned and left and I ran out the door to follow him. We were at the edge of the woods and I grabbed his hand to turn him to face me. His tears hurt me like a stab to the gut would. His pain was my pain._

"_Embry, I do love you. You are my imprint, I can't live without you. I felt like my heart was being ripped in half when I left and half of it was left here with you but I can't give up on Jake, Embry, I just can't!" He pulled his gaze to the ground when he said his next comment._

"_I don't know how to NOT love you Leah," he said._

_My heart broke at his broken expression and I put my fingers under his chin and brought his eyes to mine, "An imprint is being whatever the other needs right?" He nodded and I continued, "I need you Embry, my life isn't complete without you but I don't need you as a lover or husband, I need you as a best friend."_

_His voice was choked when he whispered, "but I need you as my wife, my lover, my everything Leah."_

_I started to cry and wanted nothing more than to kiss him and make everything go away, all his pain disappear, but I couldn't bring myself to do it._

"_I gave that part of me away already Embry and I can't get it back." His breath caught in his throat and tears started to fall in earnest._

"_I know."_

"_I'll always be here for you Embry, as a best friend, as anything you need, but I can't leave Jake," I said forcing his eyes to mine again._

"_I know."_

_I kissed him on the cheek and walked away, knowing if I turned around all my resolve would go out the window and I would run back to him._

_I felt the air ripple as he phased and the howl that went up moments later was enough to rip a human scream come from my own throat._

________________________________________________________________

"Able to leave yet Leah?" He asked casually. He took the best friend thing seriously and I could help but be more than grateful for that.

"Nope, stupid fuck," I said angrily and he came and sat next to me on the couch.

"What movie are we watching guys?" Seth asked. The three of us decided to have a movie night for the hell of it.

"Whatev-" I was cut off by a terrifying sound. A howl, an alarm, an order.

"LET'S GO!" Sam's voice came from the woods and the three of us ran out and phased, even though I was technically in Jacob's pack, I ran with Sam's.

"_What's going on?"_

"_New leeches, like a million of them, huge battle, we gotta go!" _Quil said and we started running to the clearing where we knew the parasites were going. I could only guess that they were after Bella. I think that was what Jake said before he left.

We were excited don't get me wrong, we were finally able to do our job and kick some ass. But there was always that possibility that some of us might not come back and I was scared to death.

My terror increased tenfold when I caught the scent of the person I cared about most in my life.

Jacob had come home.

**Ending Note. Okay guys, I know that in SM's story the wolves worked with the Cullens on killing the newborns, but in this story they just join in on the fight. This makes the little love triangle I have going on here, have some issues. Hahah. You'll see **;)

**Love you and review as always **=)


	15. He Sounded Like An Alpha

**Author's Note: Hi guys, well I kind of had a little writers block-ish thing going on here so if it's not as good as previous chapter I'm very sorry. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading and enjoy! **=)

**Chapter 15 He Sounded Like An Alpha**

Since Jacob hadn't been home in awhile, my thoughts had somehow gotten back into the heads of my old pack. It wasn't like it used to be but if I listened hard enough I could hear what they were saying, almost like an echo.

When we got to Jacob it was like someone put a bullhorn to my ear and was screaming straight into my eardrum.

"_What's going on Sam?!" _Everyone screamed when we reached the rendez-vous point.

"_Why don't you explain Jacob,"_ he said. I tried to get a read on Jake's emotions but he was thinking about random things and very clearly hiding something from me.

"_Jake?"_ I said, only for him to hear. His ears went against his head and he looked to the ground. He took a deep breath and phased so everyone could hear him.

"Hey guys," HELLO! Naked Jacob, oh man. _Focus Leah, focus,_ I chided myself. "Okay well Bella got a hold of me and let me know that, okay wait do you remember a little while back when the leeches ran Bella south because there was someone trying to kill her?" Everyone nodded in agreement except me, my mind was a little preoccupied. Jake completely ignored me. "Okay well they only killed **him**. His mate wants revenge and apparently made an army of new leeches and they're coming to kill her. I know none of you like Bella," I snorted and he shook his head without looking at me, "But this is why we exist, we are supposed to kill parasites that endanger our tribe and humans in general. We need to get to the Cullen's where there is a clearing in the back; they will enter from both sides according to their fortune seer. We will work with them to destroy the threat."

He sounded like an Alpha.

Everyone else seemed to agree with me because everyone nodded their heads in agreement, even Sam.

"_Alright everyone, move." _Sam instructed. Everyone started running besides three people.

Jake phased back and looked at me with burning eyes, _"Go Leah," _he said, it wasn't quite an order but it was something that he definitely wanted me to do. I got a little kick out of defying him.

"_Wait Jake! Talk to me,"_ I practically begged. I didn't turn and look at Embry even though I knew he was there. The pain that would be in his eyes is something that I just couldn't bear to see.

"_No Leah, I gave you an order, follow it,"_ he demanded.

"_Not until you talk to me Jacob." _I challenged.

"_It can wait," _he said.

"_Actually no it can't."_

"_Do as your told Leah."_

"_When have I ever done what I'm told?" _He couldn't argue there.

"_Please Leah, just do it," _he sounded tired and worn out.

"_Tell me you love me." _I demanded. That wasn't something he saw coming. The emotions in his mind were everywhere again and the thing he was trying to hide from me all day was unveiled for the slightest second, but it was enough. He still loved me. He loved me with everything he had.

"_I told you, you loved me, so just say it," _I said with a triumphant edge to my voice.

"_No. Now GO." _

"_Well I love you Jake, whether you like it or not I do and guess what, when this is over you are NOT leaving me again. I don't even care what you think or want it's just not going to happen, end of story."_

"_Don't make this harder for me than it already is," _he sighed.

"_Then stop being a dickhead and tell me you love me, simple solution right there tough guy."_

"_You do not belong to me,"_ he said. I wanted to kick him in the teeth.

"_I could be if you'd just LET me." _

"_I'm not going to fight with fate Leah, Embry is your destiny and I couldn't have picked someone better for you then him. But we aren't going to do this now."_ He put on his alpha voice and continued, _"you are going to the clearing and you are going to kill the BAD leeches and protect your brothers."_ I went to speak but he pulled out another injunction, _"Shut up and GO." _

My tail involuntarily went in between my legs and I followed after Sam even though I tried as hard as I could to direct my legs in the direction he was going.

I got closer to the border of the woods when I heard a tentative whisper behind me. "_Leah wait,"_ Embry pleaded. I knew he was behind me and I knew this was coming.

"_What's up Em?" _I asked, shutting my eyes. This was going to be hard.

"_Stay safe," _I turned to him and looked in his eyes.

"_You too,"_ was all I said and I followed the packs to the clearing. Everyone was stopped at the edge of the trees so I followed suit. I reached into Jake's mind and saw he was running up the mountain to where Edward was hiding Bella.

Figures.

Sam walked into the clearing and their leader came forward to speak to him. They explained that the newborns will be very strong but they are young and will make stupid mistakes.

Their little party was cut short when the little black haired leech gasped and shut her eyes. The blonde male ran to her and all of a sudden I was very calm.

"Alice, what do you see?" he whispered.

"10 seconds!" was all she said but it was enough. Everyone in the clearing, vampires and werewolves alike got ready to fight, got ready to kill.

Everyone's emotions were running through my head, one obviously more powerful than the others. Jake was cuddled up with Bella or something trying to keep her warm but he wasn't as into it as I thought he would be. He used to be in love with her after all.

Sam howled and I looked up to see the newborn leeches running into the clearing. A wolfy grin crossed my lips and I lunged at the first one I could reach.

They were strong, definitely, but they were no match for my teeth. I lunged at one, a female, and sank my teeth into her shoulder. She brought an ice, cold arm up my face and scratched and even though it left a mark, I didn't let go. My teeth tore the flesh off but before she could react, I found my mark and her neck was between my jaws. It was over. One good pull and her head was gone.

Embry was battling two on his own and was doing okay until a third one tried to get him from behind. I ran over and caught his neck before he could get there. I don't love Embry like he wants me too but I do love him, he wasn't going to get hurt if I had anything to say about it. _"Thanks," _he said but I couldn't return the gesture because another parasite lunged at me. I got up on my hind legs and he got a good swipe at my stomach before I ripped him apart.

People were going around lighting stuff on fire like crazy. It was a combination of burning flesh, rubber, and something I didn't want to put a name too.

Fucking disgusting.

My mood changed suddenly to fierce, fierce anger and I knew that Jake must have left Bella to come join the fight. He was more eager to rip them apart than the rest of us.

I saw him come out of the trees and make quick work of a vampire close to the woods. It was a dangerous beauty but it was mesmerizing. His huge brown body was long and muscular, kind of like his human form. The beast was in his eyes, there was an anger there that could be rivaled by no other. He was a werewolf and these beings were attacking what he held close, what he loves; his best friend in Bella, his Dad, his friends, his Rez… me. I almost didn't have time to react to the leech that had jumped at me. My recovery was almost instant but not quick enough that I was able to register that there was another one behind me before a huge brown wolf had him torn apart.

If Jacob hadn't been there I wouldn't have seen it. I wouldn't have lived.

"_Thanks Jake," _he didn't respond but I didn't have to see it because I had to go help the rest of my pack.

A quick look around showed my brothers and the Cullen's ripping apart the last of the newborns. There really was nothing left for me to do.

I walked around with a triumphant feeling. We did it, we were okay.

"_WOOO! We did it guys!" _Quil cheered.

"_How many did you get guys!?" _Paul asked.

"_Too many to count brother,"_ Jared said.

"_What about you Jake?"_ Sam asked. I knew that only the three of us could hear it because they were Alpha-Alpha and I was with him.

When we didn't get an answer I started to get nervous.

"_Jake?"_ Me and Sam asked.

"_JAKE!"_ I screamed, frantic now. He wasn't answering, all I was getting from his was pain, awful, terrible, railroad spike through the gut kind of pain. That was never a good sign.

I looked to the edge of the forest and almost hit the floor when I saw Jake on the ground completely immobile.

"_JAKE!!!" _I screamed again and I ran to him. He was close to the edge of the woods so I went behind a tree and phased.

Coming out human in a field full of vampires wouldn't have been an option for me a few weeks ago but this was Jacob. If I lost him, I lost everything.

I leaned over his still-phased body and put my hand to his cheek. My other hand went to his neck where I could still here a pulse. His chest was still going up and down but that and his heartbeat were getting slower and fainter by the minute.

His stomach was practically ripped to shreds, his bones were crushed to dust, and his face had a line from the top of his head, through his eyes, and down his cheek. It almost made me want to throw up… or throw myself off a cliff though I'd probably come out looking better than he did.

I felt like my entire world would always revolve around those few moments. The last moments I would have with my Jacob because I knew that that was what this was.

"Jake," I whispered and I felt tears warm my cheeks. He was losing this battle by the second. When his body phased back I knew that he wasn't going to make it. He looked even worse in this state and if I hadn't known him like I knew the back of my hand, I might not have recognized him.

"Fight this Jake, fight it!" I yelled and I grabbed his hand. He squeezed slightly and then it was gone. The fight in Jacob was gone.

I vaguely heard someone yell for the doctor vampire but it didn't matter. Jake's eyes fluttered open and for the briefest second met mine before his chest fell for the last time and his heart beat its last pump.

"Leah," he breathed and then the light in those beautiful brown eyes went out.

Jake was gone.

**Authors Note: Well it's kind of mean to leave you with a cliff hanger like that but there you go **=) **As always, you guys are the best and keep up the great reviews!**


	16. Blame Game

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter is kind of short but it was one of those things where even I couldn't wait to see what happened next so instead of waiting to update until tomorrow I'm doing it now!** =)** Plus, I wouldn't leave y'all hanging like that. Hit me up with reviews because i love them! Enjoyyyy**

**Chapter 16 – Blame Game**

His eyes were staring at something he couldn't see and his mouth was half open, blood was trickling to his chin. This absolutely infuriated me.

"JACOB BLACK COME BACK TO ME RIGHT NOW! You stupid son of a bitch you are NOT allowed to do this! You can't leave me here," I was practically punching him in my effort to wake him up, people were trying to pull me away but it wasn't going to happen. "IF YOU DON'T COME BACK RIGHT NOW I WILL FIND A WAY TO BRING YOU BACK THEN KILL YOU MYSELF!Don't let them beat you Jake come on you moron wake up! FIGHT Jake…"

People were still trying to pull me away so I draped my body over his and held onto his shoulders. He was so much bigger than me.

"No Jake, come on baby, you can't leave me like this. Come on baby please.  
The tears were coming hard and fast now making wet spots on Jake's cold cheek. "I love you Jake, come back to me, I don't want to live without you, I don't know how Jake, please." I shook him and when he didn't respond I collapsed on top of him. "I need you baby."

His eyes stayed unseeing and I gave up too. I was in complete hysterics and none of my 'brothers' knew how to react to this. This was a side of me that they just didn't know. Crying was showing weakness and I was never weak in front of them, until now anyway.

I was heaving and trying to choke out words like a small child when I felt a pair of warm arms come around my middle and pick me up. I knew without looking that it was Embry but instead of hitting him, someone walking into the clearing stole my attention. I saw red and stormed out to the middle of the field with every intention of committing murder.

Bella and Edward were walking into the field hand and hand with smiles on their faces. Edward looked at me and his smile was gone, fucking mind rapist.

"Oh no," he whispered,

Without saying a word I walked up to Bella and I slapped her across the face. To be completely honest I was surprised her head didn't fall off with the force.

"You stupid bitch," I said. She looked nervous but looked to her feet.

"I probably deserve that, I didn't want Jake to get into my sleeping bag but it was just so cold Leah, honest!" She spluttered. What?

"What?"

"I know you guys were together and I wasn't trying to do anything with him it's just," before she could continue I slapped her again.

"THAT'S NOT WHY I'M MAD YOU FUCKING MORON!" I screamed.

"Leah…" Edward said.

"YOU SHUT UP." I screamed at him before returning to Bella, "HE'S DEAD BITCH AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! **YOU** DID THIS TO HIM." I wanted to continue screaming in her face because it made me feel good, but tears sprang to her eyes and she ran to Jacob before I could say anything else.

I ran to her and grabbed her arm spinning her to face me, "I LOVED HIM AND YOU DIDN'T! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM FROM ME!?" Her tears were falling down her face but she wrenched her arm out of my hand and went to him. I stood facing to opposite direction unable to see the sight of my broken werewolf when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I didn't notice that the pack had come to stand around me.

"Leah, stop," someone said in response to me flipping my shit on Bella.

I spun around so fast that I knew if I wasn't a super-sense having werewolf I would have fallen flat on my face. Embry was inches from me and I gave into my emotions and I slapped him too.

"Actually this isn't her fault it's yours! THIS IS YOUR FAULT EMBRY!" He stared at me and I slapped him two more times. He had the good grace to look at the ground. "LOOK AT ME!" His gaze came to meet mine and I wanted to hurt him. "I LOVE HIM EMBRY I DON'T WANT TO LOVE YOU ANYMORE. I CAN'T DO IT! IMPRINTS DON'T MEAN SHIT. WHY DID YOU HAVE TO IMPRINT ON ME! WHY DID I HAVE TO IMPRINT ON YOU!? IT WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU JUST STAYED AWAY FROM ME! LET ME LOVE HIM. I DON'T WANT YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU!" I cried as I hammered my fists into his chest. I cried and I hit him until I became so exhausted I collapsed into his arms.

"I don't want you Embry," I cried into his chest. He cradled me there and ran his hand over my hair.

"I know honey, I know," he said and that only made me cry harder.

________________________________________________________________

EMBRY

I had to stop her from trying to kill Bella before she actually did it. I put my hand on her shoulder and she whipped around throwing it off. "Leah, stop…" I whispered and before I could blink her hand left a red mark on my cheek.

This is what she needed right now so this is what I was going to be. I let her yell and slap and hit me until she became so exhausted she collapsed into my arms.

"I don't want you Embry," she said.

That was the moment that my heart shattered into a million pieces. I don't mean this is a stupid teenager on no she broke up with my kind of heartbreak, this was an: I don't know my reason for living anymore kind of heartbreak.

I wrapped my arms around her and ran my hand over her silky smooth hair knowing that this could be the last time, "I know honey, I know."

My life as I knew it held no reason for me anymore. Yes, I still wanted her with every fiber of my being, she was my imprint after all, but I knew that there wasn't any hope for me. She was so completely and totally in love with Jake that she was going to do everything to fight her imprint as well as my own. She wasn't going to let herself be Sam.

Dr. Cullen's voice then yelled loud enough for everyone to hear, "WE GOT A RHYTHM!"

Leah's eyes met mine and that tears that clung to her long lashes were making me melt inside with their burning gaze. The light that wasn't there before was back and she turned her back on me with a kind of finality and ran to Jake. He had a pulse but to be honest that didn't mean anything to me right now.

My best friend just came back from the dead and the sick thing was, I didn't know if I was happy or not.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Sam behind me with tears in his eyes. My body turned away from the scene at hand and I walked a little ways back with him before I started crying too.

"I don't know what to do," I choked out.

"I know Em, I know," he said.

"Emily never said she didn't love or want you, did she?" I challenged.

"No," he said defeated.

"Then you have NO idea how I feel." I said and before he could say anything else I phased and ran into the woods tears clinging to my fur and with no intent to stop.

**Ending Note: Poor Embry =( I know Leah seemed like a bitch but she was just really upset. Don't hate her too much! Review review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	17. Kiss me women

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review everyone. Hm, I need six to get to a hundred so here's my deal for you. Give me sixth reviews and I'll post another chapter. I know I haven't done this yet but I wanna shake things up! **=)

**As always you guys are the best! Enjoy **=)

**Chapter 17 Kiss me women**

LEAH

"WE GOT A RHYTHM!" What?! I brought my eyes to Embry's and saw how tight he clenched his jaw. I felt my eyes open a little bit more and I knew that this was the moment that I had to let him go.

I took a deep breath and turned my back on him. This was it, I looked at Jacob and felt the string that connected me to Embry get really, really thin. It was like it went from a three inch rope to as thin as a thread. My heart was pulling and pulling from him but although it got less, it didn't break.

When I turned to Embry to tell him how sorry I was that I couldn't break it, that I couldn't take his pain away, he was already gone.

"Leah!" Seth called from next to his best friend. I took another deep breath and ran the rest of the way to Jacob. His chest was going up and down but his eyes had closed.

I knelt down beside my brother and took Jake's big hand in my own, pushing Bella out of the way. "Jake, can you hear me?" He didn't look as though he responded to anyone else's eyes, but I felt him squeeze my fingers and I had to smile.

"He's responding," Edward told his father. I shot him a glance but for the first time it wasn't in a bad way, I was thankful that someone said it because I couldn't really talk to the moment.

"I have to get him to the house but he can't be moved yet," Carlisle was muttering to himself. "Ugh, Emmett!" He called turning around, an instant later the huge muscley vampire came sprinting over. "Go to the house and find me a stretcher, bring it here," without question the leech booked it back to the house and was back in less than a minute.

"How do we get him on it without breaking him?" I asked, all hostility forgotten.

Carlisle considered this and turned to Emmett again. "Emmett get his shoulders and head, Edward take his feet, Leah," he turned to me but kept his eyes on Jake, "This is going to sound weird but I want you to double over and use your back to keep him straight, go back to back under him until we can get him on the stretcher, can you do that?" I gulped but nodded. Jacob's life definitely depended on it.

Edward and Emmett looked to each other and then to me, "Ready?" I nodded again and the second they lifted him up I was under him. I used my back as a gurney basically and felt him straighten out. Carlisle brought the stretcher to us and he slid Jake off my back, keeping him straight the whole time.

"Why did we have to have the gurney lifted?" Edward asked as Carlisle flitted over Jake, checking thing and feeling things to make sure we didn't do anything worse.

"He's too heavy for the stretcher, if we did it on the ground the metal would hav-" before he could finish he got a panicked look on his face and him and Edward each grabbed an end of the stretcher and they were gone before we could ask what's wrong.

Everyone left in the clearing looked at each other before each started running. I phased without a second thought, shredding my clothes doing so and ran through the woods. The little black haired vampire ran ahead of me with Bella on her back.

I got to the house a little after them and went to phase. Oh God, I can't go naked. Alice came running out of the house again and threw some clothes at me. "They're Rosalie's, they'll fit you the closest," she said before going back into the house. I wanted to get to Jake too bad to worry about putting on a leeches clothing.

I ran to the edge of the trees, phased, and put the clothes on. They fit pretty good actually. The door was still open when I ran back in. I listened to the voices and ran towards the stairs, taking them three at a time.

They had an operating room in their house? Of course they did. He was already hooked up to an IV and heart monitors. Everyone was moving a million miles a minute. Carlisle's hands were full of tape and splints; Edward was finishing sticking white circles to Jake's chest.

Dr. Leech was setting Jacob's legs, on of which involved re-breaking his knee and ankle, the other was taping up cuts.

"Is he going to be okay?" I whispered, no one answered me.

The monitors started beeping wildly and Carlisle brought over what looked like a crash cart. You have got to be kidding me. "Clear!" He shouted and Edward leaped from Jake's chest. They shocked him once, nothing. The did it again, nothing.

"One more time," I whispered and they obliged.

"He's back," he said without a smile as they continued working on Jake. "Edward morphine please," Edward ran over to the drawer and took out two syringe. He put the capped end in his mouth and put the needle into the IV then repeated the action with the other one.

"He's more comfortable," he said.

"You can hear him?" I asked.

"It's hazy but he's still in there," he said and I ran over and grabbed his hand. Jake's eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled. Carlisle saw that Jake's eyes were open and his jaw fell.

"That's not possible." He said, in response to Jake regaining consciousness. He shook his head and turned to Edward whose face was contorted in pain, "More morphine!" He shouted and Edward gave him enough for him to fall back into unconsciousness.

"Leah," he breathed. It was so low that if I wasn't a werewolf I wouldn't have heard it, "Don't leave me." His eyes got heavy and they started to shut.

I squeezed his fingers and put my lips to his ear, "never."

Edward turned to me with a pained look, "I know you said you'd never leave him but you gotta go for a minute," I looked at Jake's face and saw he was out so I gave his fingers one last squeeze and went to the hallway.

"How is he!? What's going on!? Is he going to be okay?!" Bella came running into the hallway with red puffy eyes and a sore looking nose.

I was too tired to argue with her, "He's unconscious," I answered. She nodded and tried to go in there. "You can't go in right now." She gave me a look an went into the room.

"Bella?! You need to leave I need to do surgery!" Carlisle said. I smirked at her when she came out and she walked back into Alice's arms.

Seth came and put his arm around me after I slid down the wall to the floor. It felt like days when Carlisle and Edward came out of the hallway.

Carlisle had a smile on his face and put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "He's going to be alright," he said and I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding. "One of you can go in," he said. I went to stand up when Bella walked forward.

I got up quickly and went toe to toe with her. Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it, "he's asking for Leah honey," he said and I gave her a dazzling smile and walked into the 'recovery room.'

"Jake?"

"Leah," he croaked out. I went to the side of the bed and grabbed his hand. "You said you wouldn't leave," he tried to smile to show me he was kidding but he was so bandaged up that you couldn't really joke. I pulled up the chair that was against the wall without letting go of his hand.

"I was kicked out baby," I told him. He tried to smile again but I put my fingers to his lips. "Stop, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'm already there babe," he said, before he started coughing. His face contorted in pain and mine did to. "Ow." I kissed his knuckles and put my head next to his on the bed.

"Kiss me women," he said and I smiled as I placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"You're going to be okay Jake," I said confidently.

"As long as you're here I will be."

"You're not going to leave again you know," I told him. I didn't ask him, I told him.

"I know," he said. I smiled and kissed him softly again.

My imprint wasn't broken but for the first time in a long time, I didn't feel guilty.

"I love you so much Leah," he said before closing his eyes.

"I love you too," but before I could finish his chest was already going up and down and he was deep into sleep.

**Ending Note: So he lives haha, he's broken but he's alive. Embry will come back into the story but not yet** =)

**Review and I will really really love you!**


	18. I was kind of living a nightmare

**Author's Note: SO I asked for 6 reviews and I got 22. Um, I love you? Yes I do!! Anyway this is kind of necessary if boring I apologize but it's leading up to something I think. This story kind of took on a life of it's own without my permission. Oh well, I kinda like it.**

**So keep up the reviews and enjoy! Love you as always.**

**Chapter 18 I was kind of living a nightmare**

EMBRY

I ran and I ran and I ran and I ran until I stopped. Oh shit, we missed a leech.

"_Hey anyone phased?" _he threw the question out there but wasn't surprised at the lack of responses. Everyone was probably still at the Cullen's trying to keep my best friends heart beating. It was sick that I couldn't be there but to tell you the truth if I heard his heart beat, mine would probably stop.

It's probably just another newborn we missed, I thought. Instead of alarming the boys and girl, I followed it. It led further than I thought, the leech was friggen fast. My feet carried me faster and further into the woods. I was getting closer!

I turned a sharp corner and found that I was in unfamiliar territory. We were beyond the boundary lines of both sides. Maniacal laughter sounded from up ahead and my paws hit the dirt faster. "You can't catch me almost like you can't catch her!" She screamed and my head cocked to the side. "You heard me dog, you love that she-wolf mistake but she can't stand you!" She said.

Not only did I have no clue who this was I had no idea how she knew about Leah. I let myself whip around a tree following the scent and stopped dead in my tracks. The corner led me out to the edge of a cliff and standing there in all her glory was the vampire we thought we rid from the world.

Victoria was a little disheveled but she looked otherwise unharmed. Her shirt was torn and her pants were bloodstained and ripped but she unfortunately had all her body parts. She smirked at him and he bared his teeth. "You don't have a chance wolf," she said and then they were circling each other.

She lunged first and then it was on. It was all teeth and snaps and rips and tears; some clothes some body parts. Let's just say that I came out worse for wear. I felt something snap at my neck and then there was nothing but the blessed darkness that took the pain away.

_Where was I? This wasn't where I was a minute ago. I looked around and saw that I was on a beach with Leah, she was smiling and laughing with a little girl that looked just like me._

"_What's wrong baby?" She asked. I shook my head in disbelief._

"_What?" She cocked an eyebrow and came to sit in my lap. She turned her face and put her lips to my cheek._

"_Are you okay?" She asked._

"_Where am I?" I asked dazed._

"_Home." Well wasn't that just the statement of the century. She ignored my response or lack thereof and turned toward the water. The little girl looked to be about three and she was looking at a snail in the sand. "Olivia!" Leah called. The little girl looked up and ran into Leah's waiting arms. One look at her hand told me that she was married. I took a deep breath before looking at my own finger and felt my breath catch when I saw the simple gold band around my finger._

_Olivia peeked through her Mom's arms and gave me a huge smile; "Hi Daddy!" She squealed. My eyes widened and Leah narrowed her eyes at me. Her little arms reached out and Leah practically threw her at me as she got up. _

_The little girl, apparently my daughter wound her arms arund my neck and hugged me tight. "I love you Daddy," she said. I felt my eyes well up with tears as she kissed my cheek._

"_I love you too baby," I said. I figured that whatever twisted reality this is I might as well milk it for all it was worth._

_I knew that something bad was going to happen when I started to play along and boy was I right. The second I told her I loved her, the pain started to come back in waves; really, really big waves._

_Leah turned to me and smirked, never a good sign. "Yeah right Embry," she said and all of a sudden Jake was striding onto the beach and swung Leah up into his arms, kissing her heatedly. I looked to the little girl in my arms and saw fear etched into her big brown eyes that were so like her mothers._

"_Daddy," she whispered. I hugged onto her tighter until she faded into nothing and I was left holding nothing but air. I let out a scream so loud, so raw, so animalistic I was sure he would burst. _

_Pain was my only feeling and it was consuming my heart, body, and soul. Before I knew it the blackness overcame me again but this time there was no nightmare, well besides the fact that I was kind of living a nightmare._

I opened my eyes and was met with blinding light. "Ughhhhhh," I groaned.

"Embry!" Leah screamed. I shut my eyes tight and willed her to go away.

Edward's voice came into my head and to be honest I was glad he was there, "I think we should all leave him alone. Embry's had quite a day, he needs to rest."

I rolled over and opened my eyes a slit. Apparently I made it back to the Cullen's house.

"Want to talk about it?" Edward asked.

"Not particularly," I responded.

"Okay well just so you know Jake's alive." The ache in my chest seemed to clench and unclench at the same time.

"Good."

"Do you mean that?" Edward countered.

"I don't want to do this right now," I said rather sourly.

"Let me know when you want to see Leah," he said and he left the room.

________________________________________________________________

LEAH (earlier)

I left Jake's room and stood with everyone else in the hall. We were silent for a few minutes just letting each other think when we heard the cry of pain.

"Embry!" Edward said and with that we were all outside.

Whatever I was expecting to see was NOT that. Victoria stood with Embry writhing in pain in her arms.

"Give me the human." She said and she put her hand to Embry's throat. I felt my own breath leaving my lungs as he choked and I fell to my knees. Nobody paid me any mind because they were completely intent on killing the demon with the fire hair in front of us.

"No," they said and I let out a squeak.

"Then he must die," she said simply. Jasper let out a wave of aggression and we were all running at her at once. She didn't have time to carry out with her threat and she was running. The boys continued save Carlisle and we stopped and looked at Embry. He was breathing though faintly, but it still made me feel a little bit better.

"Let's get him upstairs." I nodded and even though he was just as heavy as Jake, he wasn't as broken so we were able to bring him up the stairs one grabbing his shoulders, the other his feet.

There was another guest room and we put him on the bed in there. Carlisle did all his doctor things and began splinting up bones when Emmett and Edward came barreling through the door.

"She was too fast, even for Edward," Emmett said clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She'll be back," Edward said with conviction and I had to believe him. I took Embry's hand and sat there waiting for him to wake up.

"Come on E, you can do it," I said to the unconscious boy on the bed in front of me. All of a sudden the pressure of his hand in mine increased ten fold and it was all I could do not to scream in his pain. His eyes fluttered open and shut again tight. "Embry?" I screamed which was probably a poor decision.

Edward came over and stood on the other side of his bed, "I think we should all leave him alone. Embry's had quite a day, he needs to rest." I looked to Embry and then back to Edward and nodded.

I let go of Embry's hand because I knew that he would be okay, Carlisle told me that. Jake though, Jake was still in deep water, not as bad as before, but still a little worrisome.

Edward turned to me when we walked out of the bedroom and looked at me dead in the eyes, "You have no idea what your putting him through," he said and he was gone faster than my eyes could keep up.

I gritted my teeth and thought about going back in Embry's room and demanding to know what was happening but he was asleep, that would also be a poor decision.

Jake's doorknob was in front of me so I turned it and went to lay down beside him knowing I wouldn't get a wink of sleep.

**Ending Note: Sorry if that was kind of boring guys, but I was having some issues about where I was going to go with this.**

**Anyway those who are Blackwater fans don't worry and those who are Callwater fans don't worry. Everyone is going to have a happy ending I just have to find a way to get there. Don't worry I'm going to make it a definite choice soon!**

**Again you guys are the greatest, keep reviewing they make me happy!**


	19. Mine? Yours

**Authors Note: Alright this story is getting really heavy huh? Here's some fun to lighten the mood… kinda. Anyway thanks for the reviews, I'm so lucky to have you guys! **

**I definitely need some feedback on this madness. Let me know **=)

**Chapter 19 - Mine? Yours.**

It had been two weeks since the day Victoria brought Embry back, six weeks since Jacob was taken then given back to me, two weeks since I failed to break the imprint.

Embry never asked to see me, it had been awhile.

"Hey Leah," Billy said when I walked into Jake's house. Dr. Cullen had let him come home as long as he took it easy. Of course, this didn't fly with Jacob-I-like-to-break-rules-Black. I was here to make sure he stayed in his bed.

"Hi Billy, is he in his room?"

"That's where he should be, whether or not he's there I don't know," Billy chuckled at the rebelliousness of his son but to me Jake was just stupid. He needed to get some rest.

I went into his room and smiled when I saw him flat on his back in his bed sleeping with one arm behind his head. He looked so young, so peaceful when he was sleeping, like the world wasn't falling down around us. Not wanting to wake him up, I crawled into bed next to him.

"Mmm," he said putting an arm around my waist.

"Sorry babe, I didn't want to wake you," I said placing a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"I wasn't sleeping," he grunted.

"Clearly," I said sarcastically. I squirmed my way closer to him staying mindful of his injuries. It wasn't five minutes before Jake's chest was rising and falling again. You would think that a boy this size would snore like nothing else, but nope, not Jake. He was quiet as a mouse. Not long after I found my eyelids start to close and I followed Jake into sleep.

Someone was moving my head. "Ugh," I groaned and attempted to roll over. Well hello, huge something that shouldn't be in my bed. I opened my eyes and found myself nose to nose with Jacob. I felt my eyes go wide and saw the amusement in his.

"What kind of greeting is that?" He asked with a smile and a quick kiss.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked not bothering to move.

"Look around honey," he chuckled. I removed my face from his and looked around. Well, this was definitely not my room. This was not my bed.

"I'm in your room huh?" I asked scrunching up my nose.

"Yes," he said.

"Oh," I answered and rolled off of him. His arms around my waist stopped me. "Let me go," I asked. He shook his head into my hair. "Jacob Black you let me go right now or I will never kiss you again," I said. Yes, I did go there.

The look of horror on his face was priceless. "But Leeaaahhhhh," he whined. I smiled my victory smile and kissed him anyway. "I am pretty irresistible aren't I?" he asked with a smirk.

I smacked his arm and wiggled my way out, "Aren't you full of yourself."

"I am," he said letting me go. I smiled and stood next to the bed. My shirt went up a little bit when I stretched my arms above my head. I looked down and laughed when I saw Jake staring at me.

"Like what you see?" He didn't answer for a moment for he needed to collect his scattered thoughts. Haha, oh teenage hormones. He shook his head and I walked forward to ruffle his back hair, it just looked so inviting.

His face was level with my stomach and he wrapped his arms around my thighs-ish area. He smiled and kissed me where he could reach. I couldn't help the shivers that passed through me even though I did try.

"Mmm," he rumbled into my skin.

"No Jake you moronic dog, stop it right now," I said even though I made ZERO attempts to get out of the way.

"Nope," he said; his voice deep and thick.

"Jake, stop it," I said but my hands acted on their own when they ran through and grabbed a hold of his hair, pulling him closer. He chuckled into my stomach.

"Told you I was irresistible," he said.

"You're not irresistible," I corrected him.

He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head up to look at me, "Oh really?" His smirk seemed to double when he saw my chest practically heaving with the exertion and effort it was taking me to not rip his clothes off right there.

"Really," I panted.

"I don't know about that babe," he said and he pulled me down on top of him. I put my head into his neck to try and magnify my point but when he flipped over I was kind of vulnerable, he was a big kid after all.

"Jake come on," he said when he started placing kisses along my jaw to my neck. His laughing vibrated my skin and sent shock waves through my body. My muscles all tightened when he kissed the sensitive spot under my earlobe.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Why?" I panted again. I really needed to get this under control.

"There's a clock behind me," he said. It said 1:30 and it was dark out so I assumed that meant a.m.

"I can't believe I slept 8 hours! Jake it's fucking 1:30 in the morning," I felt him smile into my hair and I immediately saw my problem. "That's not what I meant," I corrected.

"Sure," he said into my lips this time. "I love you, you know," He told me when he pulled back. When I looked into his eyes it wasn't the expression I was expecting. He was completely in serious mode right now.

"I love you too," I said. He kissed me again but it was less hungry this time. It was like he was taking his time memorizing every bit of my lips and I was doing exactly the same. It was hard to deny the fact that I was completely, totally in love, and specifically made for Jacob Black alone, but the emotion just took hold of me in that moment and I wanted nothing more then to make Jake mine and mine alone.

He started to pull away but I put my hands back in his hair and forced his eyes to mine. "I'm yours, you know that right?"

"Mine?" He asked with a questioning gaze.

"Yours," I said and I spent the rest of the night telling him the same thing over and over again.

________________________________________________________________

"Leah?" Someone was whispering in my ear and it just wasn't okay when I was just waking up. "Baby, wake up," Why hello again Jacob, he kissed the spot under my ear again and I shivered. His hand made its way to my stomach and I remembered why he wasn't touching cloth at the moment.

I smiled at the memory and rolled to my stomach to hide my blush. He laughed and rubbed circles on my back. "Come on baby, look at me," he practically begged. My face turned and I smiled into the face of my boyfriend? lover? match made in heaven? and he smiled back.

"What?" I teased.

"I love you," he said.

"I love _you_," I said back. He furrowed his brow and bit his bottom lip. I had the sudden urge to do that for him. No. Bad Leah. He was clearly upset. "What's wrong babe?"

"Do you regret it?" he asked without looking at me. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped my lips and he looked at me with a sad look on his face. I kissed it away before it screwed up his pretty little face.

"Not in a million years."

He smiled and I wiggled closer to his chest. "Mine?"

"Yours."

**Ending Note: Just a little bit of fluff to lighten the mood, sorry that its so short. More angst and fun stuff like that is coming up. Anyway let me know what you think as always. Love you prettiess **=)


	20. She Needs You Now

**Author's Note: Okay well, this is a little more Blackwater but I didn't forget about Embry. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the greatest!**

**Chapter 20 She needs you now.**

LEAH

I was perfectly content with where I was. Being in Jake's arms was just so comfortable and I was just reveling in the aftermath of him making me his.

"Jake!" Jared busted the door down in Jake's room and looked eyes wide at the scene in front of him. I was cuddled up to Jake's chest and neither of us had clothes on. Uh oh.

"Well," Said Quil who had followed Jared into the room, "This is awkward." I was completely mortified. I prayed to whatever higher power there was out there that Seth wasn't with them.

"Keep Seth out there," Jared said. Well, that answers that question.

"Why?" Paul asked muscling through the boys. He looked at Jake and then at me, who was trying to hide myself in Jake's blanket and burst out laughing. "This.. haha.. is… hahahah… hilarious! Should I go get Sam?" I turned my face and glared my hardest stare at Paul and felt slightly victorious when he backed up a few steps.

Evidently Jake didn't like that comment either because then he sat up and roared, "GET OUT!" and they did. Jake buried his head in my hair, "I'm sorry baby," he whispered.

"It's not your fault but we should probably get dressed." He nodded and picked my underwear and shorts up off the floor. I threw them on and was about to ask Jake where my bra was but he when I turned around he had put on a pair of drawstring sweatpants and was holding my bra by the strap with his index finger.

"Looking for this?" he asked with a playful grin.

"Give that back," I said putting my hands on my hips. He licked his lips and smirked.

"Come and get it beautiful," he said and I wasted no time tackling him to the bed. He growled low in his throat and flipped me over. He had the look in his eyes that made me want to jump him.

"Jake, come on," I panted. He growled again and it vibrated my chest, "Jake my brother's out there," he didn't have a response to that but to bite my neck again. "Sam's out there," that got me a response. He pulled away and scrunched his eyebrows together.

"There's a mood killer," he said and I laughed and kissed him quick. I grabbed my bra from him and put it on.

"Jake, have you seen my shirt?" I asked for when I looked around I couldn't find it.

"No, here," he said and he threw me the shirt that he was about to put on. I looked up questioningly at him but he shrugged and grabbed my hand when I had it on. We walked out to the living room and found the pack waiting for us.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Victoria is after Bella," Sam said.

"Of course she is," I said under my breath but since everyone here was a werewolf it didn't go unnoticed.

"We must find her and destroy her," he said. I looked around at my brothers and saw that they wore the same expression of exasperation I did. However, who I didn't see was Embry, of course. He was still hurting; mentally and physically.

"So what do we do?" Jake asked as he pulled me to the couch.

"We're going to go after her. Bella and Edward got married and they are on their honeymoon right now, so we have a few weeks to set up traps and run new routes to find all ways we could head her off. The Cullen's are positive that she will be back when Bella is so I think that we should go over some new game plans." Sam explained all this to us and we went over all of our new duties. A lot of things changed but even though they were a little confusing they made sense. Sam told us that he had talked with the Elders about this and they helped him make these plans.

"Okay, so everyone know what they're doing?" He asked about three hours later. Everyone nodded and conceded, even Paul, we were all too tired to argue. "Now everyone go home and get some sleep."

Everyone did leave including myself. I kissed Jake goodbye and followed my brother out of the house.

"What was going on in there?" Seth asked.

"Uh, nothing," I answered.

"Oh ew Leah," he said catching on to what I didn't want to talk about it.

"Grow up Seth," I said and we raced the rest of the way home. I collapsed into my bed and laid on my pillow. My face was in Jake's shirt and I smiled because it smelled like him.

Sleep came easy when I felt safe and tonight I definitely felt emotionally safe.

________________________________________________________________

It had been weeks Edward and Bella had left. They had come home a week ago and they had awful news. She was pregnant.

"How the fuck could she possibly be pregnant?" I asked at our little pack meeting in the woods. We had all phased and changed and were sitting in human form so we could use our hands to help map things out on the papers Sam brought.

"They don't know," Jake said, "But she is and it's not looking good." He said this with a grim voice but it wasn't the heartbroken, lost, sick voice he used to use when he talked about her and that made me happy.

"That means Victoria will be back soon," Seth said.

"Yes Seth, so we're going to need to be on-" He couldn't finish because they smelled a leech. Everyone went rigid but relaxed when Edward made himself known.

"Jake, Bella needs you," he said. Jake turned to kiss me goodbye but before he could I turned my head and threw up everywhere.

"Leah, are you alright baby?" He asked ignoring Edward and rubbing circles on my back. I wanted to answer I really did, but I just couldn't stop throwing up.

"Let me bring her home first," Jake told Edward.

"No, Jake, she needs you now," Edward grabbed a hold of Jake's arm.

"No, Edward, Leah needs me now, I'll be there in a little while," he said and wrenched his arm out of Edward's grasp and picked Leah up bridal style to carry her home. Nobody bothered to stop him and Edward try to step in front of Jake but Sam and everyone else stopped him.

"He will be there eventually," Sam said and Edward glared at Jacob but didn't try to stop him.

Jake carried me away from the clearing and towards my house. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Put me down for a second Jake," I said covering my mouth. He obliged and I turned to the tree to throw up again. "This is ridiculous," I said and didn't hesitate when Jake picked me up again. He carried me to my house and because I was just so exhausted from being sick I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up the next day and was horrified to see I slept for 13 hours. What the hell was the matter with me? I opened the door and shuffled my feet to the kitchen to see Mom waiting for me.

"How are you feeling honey?" She asked.

"Awful," I responded. She nodded and Nurse Clearwater was back in action.

"Sit on the couch, I'm going to go get my bag, I want to check you out," I didn't have time to reply for my mother was already upstairs. I lay down on the couch like she instructed me and closed my eyes. She came back and checked my temperature and my pulse and a number of other things. Her hands were checking my stomach when Jake came in. He didn't look so good.

"You alright babe?" I asked.

"Yeah, just Bella's getting worse and whatever but how are you feeling?" He asked but before Jake could say anything Mom whipped the stethoscope out and put it to my stomach with out of control speed.

"So what's wrong with her?" I asked without a glance at my mother.

"The baby... or whatever, I don't know, it's killing her," he said but he was NOT ignoring my mother.

"What do you mean it's killing her?" I asked.

"It's killing her from the inside out, taking everything she needs to survive so it can," he explained.

"Aha!" I said with a smile, "It is a leech." i said but Jake wasn't looking at me, he was looking at my mom. She looked up at me with face as white as a ghost.

"What's the matter Mom?"

"Oh Leah," she said she took my hand and she shook her head. I tiled my head in confusion and Jake's eyes met mine.

**Ending Note: Brutal cliffie I know. Can ya guess?**

**Reviews = love. **=)


	21. Absolutely Not Leah

**Author's Note: Helloooo everyone. So to everyone who reviewed thank you so much! You're the greatest. And sweet guesses **;) **Keep up the reviews lovelies!**

**Chapter 21 Absolutely Not Leah**

"Oh Leah, what!?" I said but Jake had already come to the conclusion.

"How is that possible?" He whispered.

"I don't know…" She trailed off.

"HELLO A LITTLE INFORMATION WOULD BE NICE!" I screamed. They both shook their heads and turned to be.

"Leah, honey," Her Mom started, "your pregnant." My jaw hit the floor as I stared at my mother.

"Want to run that by me one more time?" I asked disbelieving as my hand unconsciencley.

"You're pregnant Leah," she said.

"But, I don't get my period!" I screamed ignoring Jake altogether.

"But babe you imprinted," Jake whispered. I looked at him with a kind disbelieving look. "When you imprint its to get with the person who you have the best chance of passing down the wolf gene to. You wouldn't have imprinted if you couldn't have kids."

"Oh my God," I said putting my hand to my mouth.

"I'm uh, going to go make some calls," Mrs. Clearwater said and she left to give me some time with Jake to work this out. I looked up to see him staring at my stomach with his mouth slightly open.

"Baby are you alright?" I asked him.

He looked from my stomach to meet my eyes, "We're going to have a baby?" He asked.

"Um, apparently," I said and then instead of a concentrated look a brilliant smile spread across his face.

"Leah! We're going to have a baby!" He said and he scooped me into his arms and swung me around.

"Oh Jake, no swinging," I said and I put my hand to my mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I'm just so happy," he came and enveloped my whole body into one of his near huge but remembered not to crush me.

"Jake what are we going to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We're so young baby," I whispered into his chest.

"I know we are," he said pulling me to arms length, "but we can do this. This is us Leah," he put his giant hand on my stomach, "This is us… we can do it." He brought his gaze to mine and I had to smile.

"We can do it," I said and he smiled and kissed my lips sweetly.

Of course the moment couldn't last right? Right. My name is Leah Clearwater and I can't have nice moments with Jake. Seth and Jared busted through the front door and pretending to make gagging noises.

"Get a room," Jared said.

"Absolutely not," Seth answered.

"Oh get over it Seth, plus uh… should we tell them babe?" I asked Jake. He nodded and motioned for me to continue. "I'm uh, I'm pregnant," I finished. Neither said anything for a moment then Jared came over and hugged me.

"Congratulations Leah!" He said enthusiastically.

"Oh uh, thanks Jared," I said and then he moved to do the whole boy high-five-slam-into-each-others-chest thing. Seth though, Seth hadn't moved.

"Seth?" I asked but he looked at Jake and then at me dumbfounded.

"Are you happy?" He asked suddenly. Where was he going with this?

"Yes," I said warily.

"Then congratulations sis," he said with a small smile and gave me a hug.

"I guess I can't kill him now," Seth whispered in my ear. I choked and slapped him. He went over to Jake and did the same thing Jared did, boys are … a different species sometimes. "Congrats man," he said.

"Thanks Seth," he said.

"Okay so want to tell me why you just busted the door down?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah," Jared said, "We wanted to watch a movie and we were trying to beat Quil here so we could pick."

"Something scary," I said and they looked at me, "Hey, I was here first and I'm not moving so something scary." Seth and Jared looked at each other but shrugged their shoulders and went to look.

"Come on," Jake said and he led me to the recliner, he sat down first and pulled me down on top of him to sit on his lap. "Are you really happy though Leah?" he whispered and I turned to look at the expression on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he looked nervous.

"I'm shocked but yeah Jake, I'm happy," I said and I captured his lips with mine and kissed him softly.

He pulled back and smiled, "Good."

"Okay guys," Seth said, "How about The Haunting In Connecticut?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" I practically screamed, I loved that movie. The put it in and I cuddled up against Jake's chest.

"What do you want it to be?" he whispered playing with my fingers not really paying attention to the movie.

"A boy," I said. I didn't really even know where that came from I hadn't really even thought about it. "What about you?" I whispered back.

"A girl," he said with a smile.

"You are so difficult Jacob," I said.

"I am not, I just always wanted a little girl," he said. Then the door banged open and in came an indignant looking Quil.

"You were supposed to wait!" He said.

"Yeah well, I wasn't going to make pregzilla over there wait. Those hormones are pretty terrifying," Jared said.

"JARED!" I screamed and I reached over to the couch for a pillow and threw it at him.

"Pregzilla? What is that?" Quil asked.

"She's pregnant man," Seth said and Quil turned to stare at me.

"You're what!?"

"I am pregnant." I said each word slowly to make sure he understood.

"OH! Congratulations Lee!" He said and he hugged me while on the chair.

"Thanks Quil,"

"So who's the father?" He asked playfully.

"Hey!" Jake said and he laughed before congratulating him too.

"Can I play the movie now?" Seth asked and everyone settled in for him to start it. We had gone about 15 minutes when the door banged open again and Sam stood in the doorway. Perfect.

"Let's go!" he yelled.

"What the hell?" Jake asked.

"Victoria's here and Embry's gone, LETS GO!" He screamed. Everyone jumped up and ran to the door.

"Absolutely not Leah," Jake said.

"What do you mean absolutely not?! I have to go!" I said starting to run with them.

"You are not going! Go home!"

"Jake, Leah! What are you doing?!" Sam asked coming round to meet us.

"Send Leah home," Jake said.

"Jake I'm fine!" I said but as I tried to phase I found I couldn't. "What the hell?" I said.

"Leah what's wrong with you?" Sam screamed.

"She's pregnant!" Jake asked.

Then Sam pulled out an alpha command, "Leah go home!" He said without even a backwards glance.

"WHAT!? Fuck this, I'm going." I tried to move my feet forward but found that I couldn't. "I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK AND SAM ULEY YOU SUCK!" I screamed and I sat down on the ground to wait until they got home.

I learned that that was probably a poor decision because all of a sudden I smelled a leech and I smelled the missing werewolf. He howled and I took that as a RUN LEAH. So I did. I ran home as fast as I could. I was barely in the door when I saw the fight in front of me. Embry and Victoria were fighting again and Embry was losing. "EMBRY!" I screamed but it wasn't long before the rest of the pack was there and Victoria was running away again.

________________________________________________________________

EMBRY

"_Hold on Em, we're coming!" _Quil said.

"_I can't hold her much longer!"_ I said.

"_It's alright Embry, we're here!"_ Sam said.

The second the rest of the pack came to where I was, Victoria bolted. _"SHIT!" _I screamed and had an unwanted thought pushed into my mind. _"LEAH'S WHAT!?" _

"_Oh shit,"_ Jake said.

"_Sam?!"_ Embry asked.

"_I'm sorry Embry,"_ he said and Embry looked toward the window. Leah was standing there with tears in her eyes.

Without waiting for orders Embry was running in the opposite direction and this time he wasn't going to come back. He ran and he ran and he ran and then he collapsed. His heart broke and so did the string the connected him to his other half. He laid there and he was losing himself with each passing second until all he saw was black.

________________________________________________________________

LEAH

Jake came back into the house and right as I was going to hug him I collapsed.

"Leah!?" Jake said. She didn't answer.

Something broke and I was pretty positive I knew what it was.

**Ending Note: Oh no, drama drama drama. Love you guys! Hit the review button and I will be beyond happy! **=)


	22. It Broke

**Author's Note: thanks for the reviews guys. So I'm in a severely pissed off mood and that's kind of why this is so short. I'd love you forever if you reviewed again to fix this sucky day. Love ya.**

**Chapter 22 It Broke**

EMBRY

My eyes opened and light immediately attacked my retinas. I groaned and rolled over face down in the soil. _Well, I don't remember phasing back,_ I said to myself. Before I had a chance to breathe a searing heat blazed through my chest.

"What the hell?" I stood up and looked down, there was a red scar running jagged across my heart. My hand instinctively went to touch it. My mind went to Leah but I didn't feel the constant need to run to her side and be with her every second.

"Oh God," I sat down and I cried. If I didn't have Leah what else was there to live for? **[A/N I'll give you one guess ;) ]**

Without glancing back I ran without knowing where I was going. I was going to start a new life, start over without her. Canada helped Jake so what the hell.

I ran and phased and you could hear the change from two feet to four paws and I could cover a lot of ground and a little time.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

LEAH

"Shit," I said when I was able to open my eyes. I was on the couch and immediately my hand went to my chest.

"Are you alright babe?" Jake asked and he held my hand at my bedside.

"Ah!" I said when blinding heat flew through my heart. I pulled the top of my shirt down ignoring Jake completely and saw a jagged red line crossing my heart. "Oh God," I groaned. My thoughts went immediately to Embry because I knew at that moment he got the same scar I did. Before today, him and pain would make me want to run to him and wrap him into my arms. Not so much anymore, oh my God it's gone.

"Oh my God Jake," I whispered.

"What's wrong Leah?" he asked flustered.

"It's gone…"

"What's gone, the baby!? Leah talk to me!" He was terrified. I sighed and smiled putting a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"No, Jake, it's okay, the imprint… it's gone," I said.

"What?" He asked incredulous.

"I don't feel it anymore…" I whispered but it was happy.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," I said and now I said it with a smile. "Jake! It's gone," I said and I whipped up and threw myself into his arms. I smiled and kissed his chest and his neck lightly again and again until I reached his mouth. I kissed him hard but pulled back and saw his eyes tearing up. I pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, "What's wrong Jake?"

"Absolutely nothing," he said with a watery smile, "We're going to be a family baby," he whispered.

"I love you, you know," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

I don't know how long I stayed in Jake's arms but I know it was awhile. We went downstairs when my stomach rumbled and Jake threw me over his shoulder and brought me to the kitchen when I protested. Seth looked up from his nighttime cereal and gave a grave look.

"What's up Seth?" I asked.

"Uh, Leah I was told to give you this," he said and he handed me an envelope.

"Why is it all wet?"

He sighed in exasperation, "Long story just read it Leah."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't worry about it, it's just important that you read it," he said and he put his bowl in the sink and walked out of the room. I opened the letter and sighed, it was from Embry.

"Who is it from?" Jake asked.

"Who do you think?"

"Is he okay?" Jake asked, I ignored him and began to read.

_Leah,_

_I think I broke the imprint. There's a scar on my chest above my heart, I don't know if you have one too. I want you to know that I'm okay, I'm just going away to try and find myself. I will come back when I'm ready. Don't worry about me Lee, everything going to be okay I think. Tell the pack to sit tight and find Victoria I know they can do it._

_And you, you take care of yourself and that baby. If Jake or Sam tell you to stay put you listen. DO NOT PUSH YOURSELF. I know you're going to want to and you're going to bitch and moan but cut them some slack, you need to stay healthy._

_Anyway, like I said I'm okay, I'll call you when I find out where I'm staying._

_Always, Embry_

I smiled and hugged the note to my chest. "It broke." I said with a kind of finality.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Embry sealed the note and phased to call out to Seth, he was running with Jared who kept well enough alone.

"_What's up man?"_ Seth asked.

"_Meet me at the Canadian border,"_ I told him.

"_Are you going to tell me why?"_

"_Yeah, when you get here,"_ I said and then I waited. Seth was there a few hours later.

"_Okay man, what's going on?"_ he asked sitting down.

"_Alright well, I'm going to stay up here for awhile."_

"_I figured as much, are you going to be okay?"_

"_Yeah of course, I just need a little time,"_ I told him.

"_Alright Em, let us know when you're ready to come home,"_ Embry didn't miss the use of the word home.

"_Hold on, phase back for a second," _Seth tilted his head but became a human through a ripple in the air. We were both used to seeing each other and all our glory. "Can you give this to your sister?" I asked handing him an envelope.

"Ah, yeah I guess so," Seth said. "What's going on?"

"The imprint broke," I explained.

"IT WHAT?!" He screamed.

"It broke." I said and saying those words hurt me like nothing else did and I couldn't tell you why. Seth caught on but refrained from physical contact seeing as we were both naked and that would just be weird. "I'll be okay kid; I'll let you know when I figure out where I'm going to go alright?"

"Alright Embry, take care of yourself."

"You too Seth."

Embry watched Seth phase and take off running with the envelope. In a way it made him feel happy and sad all at the same time. Rain started to fall and I lifted my face toward it letting the drops cleanse my mind, body, and soul.

Content with this I phased and ran towards my new life not knowing that all roads eventually led to La Push.

**Ending Note: So I know how I want to end the story I just don't know how to get there. I'm stuck! I need to figure that out ASAP. Thanks for reading and please keep reviewing. Love you as always.**


	23. I Saw Her Dying

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I'm so sorry, I was stuck and I don't really know how to get to my ending still. This isn't really my best but I figured I made you wait long enough. Again, I'm sorry.**

**This chapter is more for informational purposes only, if it's boring I'm sorry, but it was necessary.**

**Enjoy and review but please be gentle. I've had a tough week.**

LEAH

It had been three weeks since anyone heard from Embry. He had run and we didn't know if he was coming back. Quil was practically beside himself with worry; there were best friends after all. Jake was heartbroken, Em was his best friend and he took everything from him. He was becoming distant with me.

"JAKE?" I asked, I was sitting on his lap in the living room watching a movie. I had been trying to get his attention for about an hour.

"Oh sorry, what babe?" He asked shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Snap out of it," was all I said and he sighed. I felt his face nuzzle into my neck and his hands went to my stomach. It had only been a little over a month but there was already a baby bump showing.

"JAKE! COME ON, LET'S GO!" Paul burst through the door with a frantic look on his face.

"What's going on?" We asked together, sitting up.

"Bella's having the kid and Victoria and LET'S GO!" Jake kissed me quick and ran to the door. I followed and he turned around.

"Stay here," he said.

I put my hands on my hips, "No." That would be my stubborn bitch coming out.

"So help me God Leah, I will command you," he said darkly.

"You're such as asshole!" I screamed but he was already gone. I threw my hands in the air and stared at the T.V. not really seeing it. I was just so angry.

"Leah?" Mom called from the kitchen, "Are you okay honey?"

Then I was crying.

Why was I crying?

Being pregnant sucked.

"Mom, I'm so mad and depressed and I don't know," yup, I was reduced to a blubbering fool.

"Aw honey," Mom came over and put her arm around me and pulled me into her. "It's just your hormones, you're going to be okay," Sue said.

"Screw hormones," I said through sniffles. This whole being weak thing, wasn't okay with me.

"I'll go get you some water," the nurse said getting up from the couch and laying me down.

"No Mom, I want Oreos." There was the demanding Leah everyone knows and loves… or not so much, I though bitterly to myself.

JAKE

"_What's going on!"_ I screamed.

"_Bella's having the spawn,"_ Sam said and I felt my legs pump a little faster. I had tried to spend time with my best friend when she was pregnant but being around her had simply made me sick to my stomach.

I phased as soon as I got to leech mansion and threw my shorts on. Alice was waiting for me at the door, how she knew I was coming, I don't know.

"I thought you couldn't see werewolves," I said sprinting past her into the house.

"I can't, but I can smell them," she said and he chuckled to himself. The door to the room he was held in before was open and that's where he ran. He had to hold down the contents of his stomach.

"Oh my God," he said and Edward nodded but didn't look up. He took a knife and sliced along her middle. Jake was going to throw up.

"Take the child!" Edward said and practically threw the baby at him. Jake held… her, he noted, at arms length disgusted. He was a little surprised though to hear a heartbeat. The blond parasite nearly toppled him over in an effort to take the spawn.

"I would have just given it to you," I hissed and she rolled her eyes.

"Mutt," she said and she descended the stairs. Jake growled and went back to Bella, she still wasn't breathing.

"I need a syringe, I need a syringe," Edward was chanting looking everywhere. Jake found one and threw it at him and was almost disappointed when Edward caught it. He put some of his own venom in it and got a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked but my answer was revealed when he plunged it into her heart. My breath caught in my throat as I saw my best friend dying on the table with a metal needle through her chest. What made me more sad was if she would survive, she'd technically be dead anyway.

Fucking leeches should have never come back here.

Edward met my eyes and I was shocked at the emotions I saw there. Heartbreak, sadness, fear, regret.

Then they heard the crash downstairs at the same time they heard the machine flat line.

"What?" I asked but Edward was standing over Bella. He had a hand expertly on her wrist checking the pulse, a scared as hell look on his face.

"EDWARD!" Someone screamed from downstairs but he wasn't going to leave Bella's side for anything so I ran out and took the stairs three at a time. The scene in front of me wasn't something I was expecting.

Rosalie was in thrown on the floor with a boot held to her throat holding her down. The rest of the Cullen's were circling a certain red headed parasite, who held in her hands a very little baby.

"Welcome dog," she spit at me, I just growled back. "Give me the girl," she said simply.

"Fuck off," Alice said. Everyone turned to look at her for a moment but she just shrugged. Then it hit me, I really missed my Leah. What would she think if I let our baby be held in the hands of some leech? She would curse and seethe and take lives. Short temper that one.

"You know," Victoria started, "I will.." Then she smiled and we all got nervous, "But first, let's see, the baby's heart is beating so it's half human, I wonder what would happen if I did this," she said and she took the small head in her hands and twisted her neck. The little girl's eyes went wide and then they went dead.

"No!" Everyone screamed at once and the boys sprinted to the door and the girls sprinted to the baby. I stayed immobile and watched the scene in front of me. She wasn't breathing, her heart wasn't beating. Rosalie seemed happy about this.

"Now, she'll be a full vampire, she'll be like us," she said and Alice shook her head.

"I saw this…" the little leech whispered. Rosalie held the lifeless baby in her arms and stared at her sister with tears in her eyes that could never be shed.

"What?"

"I saw her dying, she's gone Rose. I got the end right before everything went blank because Jake was here," she said.

Rose was angry beyond words, she got up and slapped Alice across the face.

"Rose," Esme said gently looking at the baby with a sadness that could only be given with decades of practice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose demanded.

"She isn't yours," Alice said simply and turned when she saw Edward bolt down the stairs.

"Bella's … Bella's gone," he choked out but stopped when he saw his child dead in Rosalie's arms. "Oh my God," he said and he walked over to Rosalie who handed the baby over reluctantly. "No, no no no no no no no NO!" He screamed and fell to a heap on the floor.

I watched everything happen like I wasn't really there. I was thinking about how I would feel if this was Leah and his daughter. It was the first time I truly felt bad for Edward.

Nobody would care if I left, I decided. My best friend was dead and I hated everyone else. I choked a sob and walked out onto the porch and over to the trees, phasing when I got there.

"_What happened?!" _Everyone asked all at once.

"_The child is dead, and Bella… Bella is gone," _I said bitterly.

"_What do you mean gone?"_ Someone asked, I didn't have the energy to worry about whom.

"_The venom didn't work, she's dead."_ I sounded dead.

"_They tried to infect her?"_ Sam asked.

"_Yeah," _I sighed, I knew where he was going with this.

"_They have broken the treaty,"_ Sam said viciously and was planning on running in after the Cullen's and taking them out now.

"_Not now Sam," _I said and I ran home alone trying to ignore the thoughts of those around me. There was only one thing I really needed, one person I needed. I didn't bother knocking on the door and walked in to find my girl asleep on the couch with a half-empty box of Oreo's. I smiled and lifted her up gently and wedged myself between her and the couch lying with her on top of me. She went up and down with each breath I took.

I wrapped my arms around her middle and laid my hands on her stomach. I gasped when I felt the baby kick. "Oh Leah, how are we going to do this baby?" I whispered into her hair.

The look on Edward's face when he saw the dead kid stuck with me. I didn't know my child but that doesn't mean I wouldn't lay my life on the line for him or her. I would give absolutely anything to give my baby a chance at life. Edward didn't have that opportunity, he had everything taken from him.

That wasn't going to happen to me.

Leah wouldn't be taken from him, his baby wouldn't be taken from him.

EMBRY

I walked around the forest trying to think of a plan. There was really nothing going for me here. I walked into a huge clearing and stopped in my tracks.

Five pairs of eyes turned on him and he found himself looking at another pack of werewolves and they didn't look very friendly.

**Ending Note: So that eliminates the problem of the stupid spawn child. I hated that part in SM's version. Whatever, you guys are the best.**

**Keep reviewing please, please, please. Love you**


	24. What Did You See?

**Author's Note: Hey pretties. I swear on my life I have an excellent excuse for being gone for like 4 months. See I joined the **_military_** and **_just now_** finished my basic training. I'm so so so so so X8748327483274982374 sorry.**

**If I still have any readers out there this is a kind-of sort-of action packed chapter and I'm not gonna lie I got inspired by the reviews I re-read. I have come up with some new and pretty awesome ideas I think, so if you're still taking the time to read it, it's going to get real good, real fast. It's fast paced with lots of love all arounddd. **

**  
I probably don't deserve it but would asking for reviews be too much? Please? Love you!**

**Without further ado**

**

* * *

  
**

EMBRY POV

I looked at the pack there were four of them and the Alpha was pretty easy to identify. There was nothing I could do if I couldn't talk to them, so even though it was dangerous and quite possibly suicidal, I phased human and threw the shorts on that I had tied to my leg. They looked shocked that I would make myself vulnerable but I was grateful when the Alpha phased to meet me. However, he didn't think to bring a change of clothes with him.

"Who are you?" He said roughly. I wasn't intimidated by him though because I ran with wolves twice as big as him. Hell, **I** was bigger than him.

"Embry. Who are you?" I asked.

"None of your damn business," he retorted. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The rest of the pack got down in low crouches and looked about to attack. They seemed inexperienced and unorganized, nothing like the way Sam ran show at La Push. The Alpha ignored him and kept glaring at me. "Why are you here?"

"Girl broke my heart, best friend took her from me, I don't have a father, broken imprint, anything else you need to know?" I said bitterly.  
"What is an imprint?" He asked. My mouth dropped open.

"Do you not know the legends? Wait… how are you werewolves?" I asked.

"Our descendants were protectors of our people, than they were kicked out," he said bitterly and started to shake. I knew he was close to phasing. With a lot of effort, he stopped the tremors and looked at me again.

"Where were they from?" I asked timidly.

"Quileute tribe, La Push Reservation," Uh oh.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Just humor me," I said.

"Jason Call." I almost choked on my own spit.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Jason Call," he repeated more slowly like I was retarded or something.

"And you're Quileute?"

"Yeah, are you slow or something?" He asked with an annoyed voice.

"No, but I might be you're brother."

* * *

LEAH

I woke up a few hours later on top of my wonderful boyfriend. He had his arms wrapped around me with his hands on my stomach. I wanted to badly to wake him up but it looked like he had a rough night. Without warning my stomach growled loudly. "Shh!" I told it, but I was too late. My body was shaking with Jake's deep laughter.

"Good morning to you too," he said.

"How are you?" I asked him, putting a hand to his cheek.

He sighed deeply before he answered, "Not so good… the child- spawn thing, got killed by a vampire – not a Cullen though… and Bella… um…" He didn't finish. I knew why, he lost his best friend last night.

"I'm so sorry baby," I told him. I never liked Bella, that wasn't really a secret, but I loved Jake and I hated to see him hurting. He nodded and kissed my hand. "Want some breakfa-" I stopped and took a look at the clock, "Lunch?" I finished. He smiled and I felt better.

"I think you're hungrier than I am babe." I nodded, that was probably accurate.

"Come on, I'll make us something." I went into the kitchen and started to look through the cabinets. My pursuit was stopped however when Jake leaned against my back, hands on the counter on either side of me. I was going to turn around and say something but my breath caught when I felt Jake's lips on my neck.

"Jake," I breathed out after a minute. He didn't say anything just continued to assault my senses with everything… him. "Jake," I said but it was more of a whimper this time.

"Hmm," he said against my throat.

"What are you doing?" I asked my breathing getting embarrassingly heavy.

"Nothing," he said all innocent. I whipped around in his arms.

"Jacob Ephraim Black you know exactly what you'r-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. I wanted to fight it but I couldn't. My body immediately melted into his and I was helpless. He knew it too. He picked me up and put me on the counter. It was total instinct when my legs wrapped around his waist and my hands played with the short hair on the back of his neck. His mouth was hot against mine and he was crazy aggressive. I loved every single minute of it. My shirt got lifted up in the back and Jake's fingers were leaving fire in their wake. I could feel the need for him in the pit of my stomach. "Jakeeee," I practically moaned.

"Aw! Come on guys, really?!" I took my lips away from Jacob's and took eyes at my little brother.

"Seth, go away," I said.

"I promise I want to be ANYWHERE but here right now but I'm sort of on Sam's orders," he said. I took a deep breath and untangled myself from Jacob's embrace.

"Okay, what?" I asked a little impatiently.

"He says that he wants me to tell Leah that she is under NO circumstances to phase or run patrols or do anything pack related until well… forever or at the least until she has the baby." I made to interrupt but he kept going, "And if need be you will be commanded."

"Of course I would," I said bitterly. I was going to go on a rant but Jake's phone was ringing and I was curious.

"Hello?" he asked when he flipped it open. I could hear the other line of course, perks to being a she-werewolf wooh!

"It's Sam."

"Yeah, I got that," he said shaking his head.

"They need you back at the Cullens," he said. All three of us were listening now.

"Why?" I asked, sadness filling my voice.

"Bella's not dead."

* * *

JACOB

"Bella's not dead," It took me a minute to comprehend that little twist of fate.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at my girl… who was sort of glaring.

"Just go," he said and then he hung up. I looked at Leah and pleaded with her to understand, Bella was my best friend. I needed to be there to see what was going on with this.

"Baby…" I started.

"I'm going with you."

"Leah, come on," I said.

"Jake… let me be there for you," she said. Leah had changed… a lot. The old Leah would have just kicked me in the balls for even associating with the Cullen's, now she wanted to help me through this thing with Bella. I nodded and she hugged me softly. "Let's go," she said and followed me out the door.

We took my car seeing as I didn't want Leah phasing. Not that she could, Sam made sure of that. The ride took about a half and hour. Neither of us said anything, she just held onto my arm while my hand was on the shift, keeping me calm, keeping me sane.

The sickly sweet smell was horrible as usual, actually it seemed to be worse. I got out of the car and grabbed Leah's hand. She gave a small smile and I went up to the door. Alice, apparently smelling me again, ran and opened the door before I could knock. There was a huge, blinding smile on her face.

"I take it we have good news?" I said. Alice nodded and noticed Leah. She smiled at her but Leah didn't smile back. However, she didn't make a mean and/or sarcastic comment so we were getting somewhere.

"Come on in," Alice said and I pulled my girl inside the house with me. I looked in the living room and almost hit the floor when I saw Bells. She looked completely different and while she didn't have anything on my Leah, she was gorgeous. Carlisle quickly explained that the change happened so fast because the venom was injected straight into her heart. Without warning she ran over and hugged me so tight that it hurt… really hurt.

"Can't breathe Bells," I said and I realized she was crying… but not really. Her body was racking with sobs but no tears would come. It hit me then that my best friend wasn't human. I held onto her as she loosened her grip a little. "It's going to be okay Bella," I told her. She shook her head in the crook of my neck telling me that is was NOT in fact going to be alright.

"She's gone Jacob, my baby girl," she said forgetting she was stronger than me and crushing me again.

"Honey come here," Edward said. Bella let me go and practically flew into his arms. She wasn't clumsy anymore, that made me a little sad. Rosalie,

I now noticed, was nowhere to be seen. She was probably just as upset as Bella, if not more so.

I sighed and Leah squeezed the hand that she returned to hers. "Whoa," Alice said out of nowhere. She put her hands to her head and shut her eyes tight.

"What did you see Alice," Jasper asked. However, she didn't answer him she came over and took my Leah's hands in her own and gave her a dazzling smile. Uhh?

"Do I hear a third heartbeat in this room?" She asked. Leah nodded, she figured out Leah was pregnant. "Congratulations guys!" She said. This probably was NOT the best time to be discussing this.

"Alice, what was that?" Edward said reading her mind. Alice just smiled and turned back to us.

"You're going to have your hands full with that one," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Uh oh.

**Ending Note: If you haven't given up, I figured out my ending, got some motivation, and a shit-ton of time so if you wanna stick with me, I'd be eternally grateful. Reviews would be FANTASTIC and will make me update faster. Did I ever tell you I love you best? Well, I did now =)**


	25. A Perfect Not Quite Happily Ever After

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. As depressing as it is this is the last chapter. It may seem rushed but this story needed to end. Plus, I love the epilogue. Anyway, thanks for sticking with me and review please!**

LEAH

I wanted to slap the little leech in the face. No shit, Jake and I were going to have our hands full. Hello!? Have you seen how old we are, that alone screams PROBLEMS. I heard Ed-faggot chuckle and I threw a quick glare in his direction. This seemed to make him laugh harder. I thought Bella was going to punch him in the face.

"I don't think those are the problems Alice meant, Leah," he informed me.

"Oh really?" I snapped back. I liked being able to at least verbally fight with these freaks of nature.

"You're little girl is going to be… I don't really know how to put this," he said with fake thoughtfulness.

"Did you just say 'you're little girl?'" Jake practically yelled. I smacked him upside the head for deafening me but he ignored it and stared at Edward. Jake wanted a baby girl so bad it made my head spin, not that he wouldn't love a son too. For some reason though, Jake wanted a little girl.

"Yes," He said. "She's going to be a hell of a heartbreaker with her father's heart but her mother's… disposition." He snorted before continuing, "Yeah, good luck with that." I wanted something to throw at him but I was trying to be at least civil for Jacob's sake. Then I thought about it, hell of a heartbreaker. Fuck yeah, she was going to be gorgeous. I cracked a small smile when I thought about her having Jake's heart, that alone was a beautiful thing. Jake was unbelievable like that. My smile turned into a smirk, my disposition huh?

"Oh God," Jacob said and that's when Bella came over and slapped me. Everyone and everything went completely still and silent. I didn't realize I was the only thing moving, I was shaking and it was getting worse. I was going to phase.

"Leah, calm down baby," Jake said.

"Don't say that word," Bella hissed and made to come at me again. Edward and Emmett had gotten up and were holding her back.

"If I could phase I'd kill you leech," I said, my voice had acid dripping from every word. Without another word I turned and made to stalk out the door. I would have made it if I didn't hear those six words.

"I hope your spawn kills you," she said. The Cullen's were looking at her in shock and I was ready to tear the bitch apart with my bare hands. It was Jake that had the most affect on her though.

"How could you Bells," he whispered. Bella looked like she came out of a trance and tried the whole crying thing again. Didn't work for her this time either, suck on that bitch.

"I'm sorry Jake, it's just baby stuff is hard right now," she said looking miserable.

"You weren't telling my daughter you wanted her dead, you told the love of my life you hope she was killed," Jake said.

"She's a bitch Jake," Bella said and she was completely serious.

"And you aren't the person I thought you were," he said calmly and then turned to Carlisle with all the poise and confidence of an Alpha. "Carlisle, I am going to have to ask you to leave because I'm not sure we will be able to honor the treaty for awhile."

"I understand Jacob," he said. "We will be gone in two days time."

"Thank you," he said diplomatically then took my hand and we left the Cullen property and never looked back.

That was eight months ago. Things had slowed down since the Cullen's left. Sam had stopped phasing and Jacob was his in his rightful spot as alpha. They still ran patrols but only came across the nomadic vampires every once in a while. They were bored actually. Emily and Sam had gotten married and she was pregnant. Jared and Kim got married and surprised us and had a son a month ago. Quil and Claire were the same as always. My baby brother had imprinted on a cute girl from Forks, Angela Webber. I actually really liked her. Paul and Rachel were engaged and were all drama as usual.

Then there was Jake and I who at the moment were rushing to Kim's because my water just broke and she was my midwife. "Jake!" I screamed.

"I'm trying baby! Hold on!" he was panicking and I was going to kill him in his sleep. He rushed me into the guest room and since I was running a healthy 109 temp, no pain killers were going to work on me. This was going to happen au natural.

"FUCK YOU JACOB BLACK!" I said when Kim told me to push for the first time. I knew it was going to hurt but Jesus Christ.

"I need you to push Leah," Kim said. I pushed as hard as I could and let the tears fall.

"Keep breathing baby," Jake said looking like he was going to pass out.

"IF YOU THINK I'M EVER GOING TO SLEEP WITH YOU AGAIN, YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN MIND!" I screamed.

"Come on Leah, I need a big push," Kim coached.

"AHHH!" I screamed and I pushed as hard as I could.

"Shoulder's are out, you're past the hard part Leah, come on, one more big one." I scrunched up my face and squeezed Jake's hand as hard as I could before pushing as hard as I could and I screamed as loud as I could.

My head hit the pillow when I knew it was all over. I shut my eyes and then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, my daughter was crying. Jake placed kisses all over my face and I forgot I was mad at him.

"She's beautiful," Kim breathed while she cleaned us up. She handed my daughter to me and I kissed her perfect little nose.

"She looks just like you," Jake said and kissed my head again and then leaned over to kiss her too.

"She's got your eyes," I said and he smiled.

"What's her name?" Kim asked.

"Rylan Sarah Black," I said and Jake looked at me shocked. We had decided on Rylan a long time ago but Sarah was new. "For your Mom," I said and he just kissed me again.

"I love you so much," he said.

"Leah, sleep. I'll come back later and have everyone come in," Kim said.

"Thanks Kim," I said and she just smiled and shut the door.

"I love you Jake and I love you Rylan," I said before my eyes shut and I was fast asleep.

What seemed like days later was only a few hours. I opened my eyes to see Jake sitting in the chair in the corner with our baby girl. She was so going to have him wrapped around her tiny little finger.

"Can I see her?" I asked and Jake looked up surprised and smiled at me. He walked over and put my baby in my arms and gave me a kiss.

"There are some people who want to meet her," he said.

"They haven't already?" I asked. I figured he brought her out and introduced her while I was asleep.

"No, I thought Momma should be there for that," he said.

"Thanks Daddy," I answered.

"No problem," he said and he went outside. Then I heard him scream "NO WAY!" Everyone started laughing and I felt very left out. Jake came back in with a massive smile on his face. "Hey, there's someone here that really wants to see you," he said. I raised my eyebrows then almost died when I saw Embry standing in the doorway.

"Embry…" I breathed out. I hadn't seen him since he ran away, since I broke the imprint. "Are you really here right now?" I asked. Jake left to give us a minute alone.

"Yeah, I'm here Lee. Still beautiful as always," he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," I said playfully. We were going to be okay.

"Can I hold her?" He asked and I smiled and handed him my daughter. "She's gorgeous Lee, what's her name?"

"Rylan Sarah Black," I said and he nodded. I took a breath before I said this next part, "If it was a boy… when we have a boy, it's going to be Kiowa Embry Black, you know." Embry was always going to mean something huge to me and I needed him to understand that.

"Really?" He asked, breaking his gaze from Rylan and looking at me intensely.

"Look Embry," I started, "I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean to break something that was meant to be but-" he cut me off.

"Leah, it's okay. I understand. Hey, look at me," he said when I looked down. "I'm happy."

"Then why didn't you come home sooner?" I whispered.

"My brother needed me."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I have a brother. Don't ask me how that happened I have NO idea. His name is Jason, I brought him and his pack back here with me." He explained.

"That's where you've been all this time?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and I sort of… well there's this girl, she's part of his pack" he said and I smiled.

"And you're happy?" I asked.

"I am now," he said.

"Than I'm happy for you and I wish you all the luck in the world," I said.

"Well…she knows about you and wants to know if you'd be her maid of honor. She doesn't have anyone and she knows that we're… close. So she wanted me to ask. Please, Leah."

"You're getting married?!" I screamed.

"Yes," he said shyly.

"Embry! Congratulations! And if you want me to, I will," I said with a smile. I still wasn't able to deny him anything.

"Thank you Leah, so much. I'll bring her by to meet you later," he said and he handed my baby girl back. "But the pack is out there and is about ready to break the door down."

"You'll come back?" I asked suddenly afraid. Like I said, he wasn't my imprint but that didn't mean I didn't need him.

"Anything for you Lee," he said with a smile, "Good luck," he said and opened the door for everyone else to come in. Rylan was being passed around and everyone was saying how cute she was. Kim brought her baby, Jake, in and decided they were going to be best friends. My mother and her boyfriend, Charlie, were there. Mom was in tears. Seth was instantly in love with his niece and she was just as taken with him. She fell asleep as soon as he got her and he was more then okay with that.

The Cullen's hadn't come back but we knew they would eventually. For right now though, I was happy in this moment. I looked up at the ceiling and pretended I could see through it into the heavens and to my Dad. I knew wherever he was he was smiling down on me and blessing his granddaughter.

"I love you Dad," I said quietly.

A few minutes later, Jake placed a kiss on my lips and looked at his daughter in his fathers arms, "I love you so much."

"Not nearly as much as I love you," I said and he kissed me again.

"Marry me," I whispered. Not that it mattered, everyone could hear me anyway. Everyone was waiting with bated breath.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded. "Can't wait," He said and kissed me long and hard. "No bring the rain this time?" he asked.

"Not anymore, thanks for that by the way," I said and kissed him again.

Maybe happily ever afters, do happen.

"I can't wait to corrupt her!" Paul said with a smirk. I snorted, or maybe not.

**Ending note: So there's the probably rushed ending but it's 207 in the morning. I could probably do a companion story about what happened to Embry but I don't know yet. You should let me know. I was going to have Embry imprint on her but then it didn't happen. These stories seem to write themselves. Anyway, I'm posting the Epilogue with this because I actually wrote it first and I rushed the ending because I really wanted to post the epilogue haha. Thanks for reading. Can you review one more time? Love you guys!**


	26. Epilogue

**Author's note: This is why I posted the end tonight. This came to me and I LOVED it. ANDDDD I will name my kids these names haha. Enjoy =)**

EPILOGUE

"Ma! Get your ass up here right now!" I looked at Jake, Kiowa, and Kierlan, who were laughing at me. "I'm glad YOU," I said pointing at Jake, "Are leaving your wife to suffer the drama of her 17 year old daughter on her prom night ALONE. While YOU TWO," I said pointing at my two boys, "Are leaving their mother to defend herself."

Kiowa stood up with a smirk, "Got to go run some patrols Mom, love you." I was going to kill my son. Really I was, but before I could react he came over kissed my cheek and was out the door. "Damnit!" I said, if I was still 16 like him and phasing I would be chasing him out the door right now. The Cullen's, Edward and Bella to be specific, had come back for about 8 months a couple years ago to try and fail to make amends with Jake. It was just enough time for the fever to set in and give my son and his friends paws. sighed and turned to glare at my husband. He just sent me an apologetic look and leaned to whisper in five year old Kierlan's ear.

"Want to go play Legos?" he asked and my baby's eyes lit up and he nodded. Kierlan hugged my legs before going into the back room and Jake smirked before pulling me into a heated kiss.

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm going to kill her," I said. Jake just chuckled and started to walk away but not before throwing a "How do you think I dealt with you all these years?" over his shoulder.

"I'M COMING RYLAN, RELAX BEFORE I SAY YOU CAN'T GO!" I screamed at my 17 year old daughter. I went into her room and I was shocked. I had seen her dress on her before but with her hair and make up she looked absolutely gorgeous… and then I noticed the mascara trails down her cheeks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked her. She sat down on my bed and I followed. Let's just say I was more then shocked when she threw her arms around me and started crying.

"I don't want to go anymore," she sobbed.

"Rylan, what's wrong honey? Look at me," I know Leah Black… that sounds weird in and of itself but not only that I was being caring and … nice. Anyway-

"Mom, I don't want to go with Nick," she said, calming down just a little.

"Why not? I thought you were all over each other," I would know, I witnessed it in my living room two nights ago.

"He's cheating on me," she said. I knew that pain all too well.

"I'm sorry baby." She sniffed and nodded. "How do you know?"

"I saw some text messages in his phone… and then there were those pictures," she said.

"Do you know the skank?" I said. I may be 31 years old but I was still the same old me.

"Olivia… Uley," she said and I snorted.

"Like mother like daughter," I said but I shook my head when Rylan looked at me confused.

"Alright, get yourself cleaned up and come downstairs. I have an idea." We smirked together, we really were partners in crime even though we argued a lot. She was exactly like me in that way and that's why I loved my girl so much. She knew how to fight for herself.

I ran downstairs and out the back door before anyone could stop me. "Kiowa!" I yelled and I smiled when seconds later he came bolting through the woods telling me to hold on while he changed. I knew it was going to take Rylan a while to fix her make up so I wasn't really rushing. Seconds later Kiowa came running over to me.

"What's wrong Ma?" He asked checking me over to make sure I wasn't dying or something.

"I'm fine. Honeyyyy," I said with a smile, he was a Momma's boy and this always worked.

"Fine, I'll do it," he said with a frown.

"Do Jake and Rylan, still have something going on?" I asked, he looked confused. Jake was Jared and Kim's son. Don't ask how that name happened, it was ridiculous.

"I don't know. He got so pissed when she told him she was dating that kid and they haven't seen each other since." Perfect.

"Okay," I said. "I need you to call him and tell him to get here as fast as he can looking somewhat presentable for a prom and I need you to phase and tell whoever that you need someone to cover for you for a little bit because you're going to want to be here for this." He nodded and took out his cell phone. I could still hear the phone call and while Jake wasn't too happy about coming he agreed because Kiowa told him what happened with the guy.

15 minutes later Jake showed up in dark jeans, a black button up shirt, and a black suit coat. I looked at him and pursed my lips. "Kim, let you walk out of the house like that?" I asked.

He laughed, "This is all that fit me. I've been growing like crazy since I phased and I had to borrow this from Dad." Jared would approve of this, I would scold him later. I told them to wait there and I ran upstairs to get the yellow tie Jake had, Jaydan, Embry's wife, had made him wear it for her and Embry's wedding- ridiculous, and ran back downstairs.

"Put this on," I said. He looked at me like I had 27 heads. "It matches Rylan's dress."

"Does she even know I'm here?" He asked.

"Nope, it's a surprise," I said. I heard an 'awesome' muttered under his breath. I ran upstairs yet again and knocked on the bathroom door.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her. She looked back at me with makeup intact and a grim smile on her face.

"I really don't want to do this Mom," she said and I smiled.

"Well, come downstairs when you're ready I have the found the perfect fix for this and let's just say Nick is going to be shitting bricks." She smiled and I ran back downstairs. Jacob had Kierlan on his lap on the couch, Kiowa was in the recliner and Jake was standing with his back against the wall. I guess I didn't realize how big of a fight they actually got into.

I heard heels click on wood and I smiled when I saw Rylan coming down the stairs. She hadn't seen the remedy that was Jake yet. But when I looked at little Jake over there I knew that he saw her. He was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world, the only thing that held him to this Earth. "You have got to be kidding me," I said under my breath. My Jake growled in my ear, a sound that I hadn't heard in a long time. It turned me on a little bit.

"So where's this miracle cure mother dearest?" She asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes. I nodded my head in Jake's direction and her mouth dropped when she saw him standing there with his tie halfway on looking at her with so much love in his eyes it hurt to look at. I remembered when I looked like that.

"Jake?" She asked.

"You're beautiful," was all he managed to say. My Jake was glaring, I was crying (happy tears, as much as I HATED imprinting at least he wouldn't break her heart), Kierlan was confused, and Kiowa was laughing his head off at his best friend. Let me just saw I've never seen my baby girl blush. It just wasn't her thing, until now.

"So you're supposed to fix this night?" She asked and he seemed to remember why he was there in the first place.

"Where is he? I'll kill him," he said and he started to shake. Rylan ran over to him and put a hand on his cheek. I wanted to tell her to back up but my Jake whispered, "let her go," in my ear.

"Hey calm down, Jake, look at me please," she pleaded and he did. "For me?" With that he stopped shaking all together and I relaxed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm not," she answered with a smirk and then kissed him full on the mouth. Cue over-protective Dad. It was my turn to tell my Jake to leave them alone. Jake wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off her feet. She giggled and kissed him a few more times before letting him go and then she looked up at him with a smile I would never forget and he returned it. They were going to be okay.

Then there was a knock at the door and all hell seemed to break loose. Kiowa started to shake but took a deep breath to calm himself. He had excellent control like Jacob and would take over as Alpha whenever he felt ready for it. When he opened the door a few things happened at once and all of them were stopped by my daughter.

"Everyone SHUT UP. You," she said pointing at Nick, "Outside now." He smirked and blew a kiss at Jake and Kiowa and I thought they were going to phase in my house. They calmed down when they heard Rylan sticking up for herself outside.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked.

"I'm not going with you," she said calmly.

"Excuse me? What do you mean you're not going with me?" He asked with an arrogant edge.

"I mean, why don't you go with Olivia Uley?"

"Olivia? What does she have to do with this?" he said pretending to be innocent.

"You're cheating on me, asshole. I'm not stupid," I said.

"I'm not cheating baby," he said smoothly.

"Yes you are you motherfucking, cocksucker, son of a douchebag eating whore," I have never been so proud of anyone in my entire life.

"Jesus Lee, she could have given you a run for you're money," Jacob said in my ear.

"I'm so proud," I said with a sniffle and he just laughed at me.

That's when it happened. "You bitch," and then there was the sound of the slap. Jake, Kiowa, Jacob, and I were out the door faster then you could blink an eye. It was inhuman… literally.

We looked outside and found Nick on his knees holding onto his crotch with tears in his eyes and Rylan with hands across her chest and a triumphant look in her eyes, a red mark on her cheek. "Don't worry guys I got it!" She waved a hand at us and I gave her a thumbs up.

Kiowa and Jake weren't convinced and I held my husband back and let the new generation handle it. "Get up you son of a bitch," Kiowa said.

"Bite me," Nick said and spit at them. Kiowa nodded and picked him up by the back of the shirt and let Jake punch him in the face.

"Come near my girl again, and I will fucking END you, got it?" Jake said dangerously. Nick really didn't have any choice but to agree. Jake hit him again for good measure and Kiowa let him hit the floor. He got up eventually, Jake and Rylan were making out and Kiowa was looking somewhere between happy and disgusted for his best friend and his sister.

"Did you see what your kids did to me!?" Nick screamed outraged.

"Nope," Jacob and I said at the same time.

"Fuck you," Nick said under his breath. Bad, bad decision. Kiowa looked deadly.

"You better start running asshole," and with one look Nick knew he was in trouble. So, he started running. Kiowa started to run after him but Jacob stopped him.

"Ky!" Jacob said. I really hated that nickname, "Give him a couple seconds head start it's really not fair." He winked at his son, Kiowa smirked and took off. I didn't notice the two lovebirds had come up for air and Rylan was hugging me.

"Thanks Mom," she said.

"Anytime," I answered and she let me go and took Jake's outstretched hand. They left and went to the prom and I'm sure caused all sorts of trouble, they were just like their parents after all. I wiped a tear from my eye before following Jake back in the house. I saw my littlest baby talking to his daddy and came running into my arms when he saw me. I scooped him up and placed a kiss on his temple.

"Time for bed sweetie," I said and he looked up at me.

"Don't you dare try those puppy dog eyes on me," I told him. He didn't let up. Oh. He was good.

"Jake!" I whined and he came in and raised his eyebrows, "You get to be the bad guy, will you put him to bed?" He took the little guy from me and asked him what happened.

"I did what you told me Daddy. I made my eyes real wide and tried to look sad." I heard Jake howl out a laugh.

"I have taught you well," he said, "No it doesn't work on me Kierlan. I INVENTED that move." A half hour later, Jake came down and sat down next to me on the couch before he pulled me onto his lap.

"What took you so long?" I asked with a smirk.

"He wanted me to read him a story," Jake said. I raised my eyebrows at him like he did to me, "He stuck his lip out," it was my turn to laugh.

"I taught him well," I said and stuck my tongue out at my husband. He made a face at me before pulling me in for a kiss. We've been married since just after Rylan was born and I was still on fire for him.

"I love you," I said against his lips.

"I love you too," he answered and kissed me again before settling me against his chest. "Do you think Rylan is going to be okay?" He was really worried. She was a Daddy's girl to the extreme. Wow, it was horrible when they ganged up on me.

"Jake's a great kid. He's going to love her, take care of her, and provide for her. He's going to be everything she's ever wanted and spoil her even when she doesn't deserve it. He's going to be happy even when she's a raging hormonal bitch. He's going to tame that attitude of hers and make her see the good in every… most situations. Most of all, he's going to show her that life doesn't always suck and things happen for a reason. He's going to break through the walls and teach her how to lover again and give her the family and the life she always dreamed of…" Jake had my lips against his before I could finish, he knew I wasn't talking about Jared and Kim's Jake anymore. When he let me speak eventually, I continued, "It must be in the name." I tried to make a joke because even though I was a changed girl, I still wasn't all up on this mushy stuff.

"I think it's an imprint thing baby," Jake said with a laugh. He didn't know if he liked the fact his daughter was now an imprint.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a Jacob thing," I said and I kissed him again, thanking him for giving me the world.

**Ending Note: Well there's the end. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through this whole first fanfic thing. If you think I rushed and/or didn't do a good job on the ending… my bad. I've had a good run and I appreciate all the great feedback and comments I get. You've really made me want to pursue writing and I'm double majoring so I can keep going. Again, thanks to everyone who have been there from the beginning. Love you all!**


End file.
